You Didn't Really Mean What You Said, Did You?
by skysky15
Summary: Did she really mean all that stuff that she told Stuckey?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"What a way to end."

Elliot leaned heavily on Olivia as they looked down at Dale. 30 seconds ago Olivia had been kissing him. Just the thought of that made her shudder. She wrapped an arm around Elliot's waist and turned them around to walk out of the room. She helped him sit down on the end of the ambulance as they started to examine him. Olivia stood there watching them. She knew Elliot would be OK. He always was. Elliot looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back. A paramedic finished stitching Elliot up and he stood slowly. He walked over to Olivia.

"Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving," Elliot asked. Olivia nodded and helped him to her car. She drove. The drive was quiet. Neither of them wanting to talk at that moment. Olivia pulled into their favorite diner down the road. They walked in together, Elliot still leaning on Olivia a little bit. They took a booth in the corner and ordered some coffee and their usual dinners. "So, that seemed like some pretty convincing anger back there, when you were slapping me," Elliot said, trying to be nonchalant, but feeling genuinely hurt on the inside. He hoped she hadn't meant anything that she said. She was his whole world now that Kathy left him, but he didn't mind. He truly loved Olivia. He always had. He was too scared to ever tell her that,though.

Olivia laughed," Well being a good actress is part of the job," she replied, winking. She looked up at Elliot and noticed that he looked way too serious for the conversation that she thought was just them goofing around. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing," he replied

"El, you're not a very convincing liar. Now, tell me what's up." she demanded sweetly. Elliot looked at her and sighed.

"Ok, I just need to ask you something. I need an honest answer, too." Elliot said looking at Olivia expectantly.

Olivia nodded," Of course El, you know I'm always honest with you," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"All of that stuff you said, you didn't mean it did you?" he asked, looking down into his cup of coffee.

Olivia's face dropped, " Oh my God, El," on impulse, she took his hand in hers, " Of course I didn't mean any of that," she said sincerely. Elliot looked deeply into her eyes.

"Mabye we should talk about this more, somewhere more private," Elliot said quietly.

"We can go to my apartment," Olivia said,standing. She waited while Elliot slowly stood and followed her to her car. They got in and,again, drove in silence to Olivia's apartment. When they got there the walked up the flights of stairs to Olivia's apartment and she unlocked the door. They walked in and Olivia closed the door behind her she turned around and looked at Elliot, staring back at her. "Elliot, something else is going on. Please tell me what's bothering you so much, please?" Olivia begged, soothingly rubbing Elliot's right arm gently.

Elliot looked up from the floor and into her eyes," I just don't want to lose you, Liv," he whispered. Olivia toook a step closer to him and lifted his chin up to look into his eyes.

"El, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Olivia smiled at him.

"I love you," Elliot blurted out. Immediatly he turned bright red and stepped away from Olivia quickly. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, i-it was an accident. It just slipped ou-," he was cut off by Olivia's lips. She kissed him slowly. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but once he did he happily kissed her back. She smiled and pulled away, keeping her forehead pressed lightly against his. "Well, that was unexpected," Elliot whispered, catching his breath.

"El, I love you too," Olivia said quietly. Elliot pulled away and winced. "What's wrong El?" she asked.

"My cuts hurt,but it's ok. I'm really, really happy," Elliot said, smiling. Olivia walked to her couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit down," Olivia said. Elliot slowly lowered himself down on the couch next to her. He put his arm around her and at first she tensed up, but she quickly cuddled into him. She looked up at him, smiling, and he leaned in for another kiss. She happily obliged. "No one can know about this, you know that right?" Olivia stated.

Elliot sighed," Yeah I know, " he said softly.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy it though," Olivia said happily kissing Elliot again. Olivia looked at the clock. "Oh boy, it's already 12:00, mabye we should head to bed?" Olivia asked, waiting to see how Elliot would respond to the invitation to go to bed with her.

Elliot smiled, "Is that an invitation to sleep with you, in your bed?" he asked. Olivia nodded shyly. "Is it really necessary to even ask that?" Elliot asked sarcastically, standing up and walking towards Olivia's bedroom door. Olivia smiled and ran ahead of him too her bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She was about to go to sleep next to the man she loved, she couldn't be happier. She quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a loose NYPD t-shirt. She opened the door and saw Elliot sitting on the bed in a pair of sweatpants. Olivia walked over to the bed and climbed under the sheets. Elliot followed suit and pulled Olivia close to him. He pulled her into his chest and left her right arm wrapped tightly around her. She turned her head and met Elliot for one last kiss before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!**

Olivia woke up the next morning with strong arms around her. At first, she was frightened, she soon realized that it was Elliot, though. She tried to slide out of his grasp, but he only tightened his arm around her. She giggled," El, we need to get up. We have a job to do," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Elliot slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his beautiful partner laying next to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sliding out of bed and walking into her closet. She came out with her normal work clothes and went to the bathroom. She changed, fixed her hair, and did her makeup before leaving the bathroom and walking into the kitchen to find Elliot already dressed for work and holding two mugs of coffee. Olivia smiled and walked over to Elliot reaching for her cup of coffee. He held it just out of reach and smiled at her.

"Kiss," he demanded sweetly. She smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and taking her coffee mug from him.

"So, absolutely nothing can be different between us at work today, ok?" Olivia asked. Elliot just nodded absent mindedly. Olivia put down her coffee mug and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. "What's wrong El?" she asked.

"It just really sucks that no one can know about our relationship. I want to be able to brag about it! After all I do have the most beautiful girl in the world with her arms wrapped around me," he said, smiling and putting his coffee mug down on the counter and wrapping his arms around her waist as well. She replied with a passionate kiss. "Well if that's what I get for saying something like that, I'll say that stuff way more often," he said, smirking. Olivia laughed and kissed him once again before pulling away.

"We need to get to work," she said.

"Yeah," Elliot said grabbing his jacket, "You leave first and I'll wait a few minutes before I come down," he finished.

"Ok," Olivia said. She kissed him one more time before opening the door and trotting down the stairs. She waited for him in the car for about five minutes. She was a little startled when the car door opened and he got in. He smiled at her as she started the car and drove. She reached out her hand in between their seats and he gladly took it.

They pulled into the precinct parking lot and got out of the car. They always rode to work together. They walked in and Fin looked up.

"Hey Elliot, hey baby girl. How are you guys?" he asked casually, as he did almost every morning.

"Really good, it was so nice to actually get a full night's sleep," Olivia said casually, looking through the files that had been placed on her desk.

"Yeah it really was, although it was definitely weird not having the kids or Kathy around. I guess this is the first time I've actually got to stay at my place all night since the divorce," Elliot lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry,man. That must have been rough," Fin said sincerely.

"Not really, it was actually fantastic," Elliot said, sneaking a glance at Olivia when Fin looked down at his own files. Olivia smiled and sat down at her desk. Her phone rang.

"Hello, Detective Benson, Special Victoms Unit," Olivia answered.

"Liv?" asked the person on the other end.

"Kathleen?" Olivia questioned.

"Shh, I don't want my dad to know that I'm talking to you. I just need your help, really bad. Do you think you could meet me at the coffee place down the street from the precinct?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there," Olivia answered.

"Ok, thank you so much, Liv. Don't let my dad know that you're coming though, ok?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you there," Olivia said. She quickly grabbed her jacket and the car keys off her desk and headed for the elevator. She smiled at Elliot reassuringly as the elevator doors closed. She drove quickly to the coffe joint that she was supposed to meet Kathleen at and walked inside. She saw the back of Kathleen's head in the far corner and walked towards her.

"Kathleen, what's up?" Olivia asked as she walked up to her. Kathleen turned around and Olivia gasped. There was bruises on her face and chest, and she had a black eye. "Kathleen, honey, what happened?" Olivia asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It, it's my mom. She's totally lost it," Kathleen answered.

"Kathy?" Olivia questioned. Kathleen nodded and Olivia quickly took her into her arms. She held her close to her and gently rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion.

_What has happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia slowly pulled away,"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. She,she just freaked," Kathy stuttered.

"What exactly happened?" Olivia asked, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I came home for a visit. I walked in the door and she was yelling at Lizzie. I mean really, really yelling. I closed the door and took off my coat. Then, all the sudden she hit her. She, she just slapped her. I grabbed moms shoulder and she just flipped. She turned around and started hitting me, then, I don't know. It just went black. When I came to the only one that was still there was Lizzie. She was sitting next to me crying. I hugged her and told her not to worry. I told her that I was going to take care of it," Kathleen started to cry. Olivia quickly wrapped her in another hug.

"Shhh, sweetie, everything's going to be just fine. I'm here now. I'm gonna' take care of everything. Don't you worry," she whispered soothingly.

"You can't tell my dad,though. He'll go nuts," Kathleen said into Olivia's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I don't know if I can do that. This is definitely his business. You guys are his babies. If any of you are hurt, I don't know what he would do," Olivia said.

Kathleen pulled away," Olivia, that's the point, he'll flip. I don't want mom hurt, I just want Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli out of there," she said.

Olivia nodded," Ok, ok. I'll take care of it. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Will you go with me to talk to her about it? Please?" Kathleen begged.

"Of course, honey," Olivia answered. Olivia smiled and took Kathleen's hand. "We're gonna' get through this together," she said. Kathleen nodded as they walked out the door. They got in to Olivia's car and Olivia quickly drove to Kathy's house and got out of the car. She took Kathleen's hand again before walking up to the door and knocked. Kathy answered the door after a few knocks. She looked absolutely horrible, there were large bags under her eyes, her skin was pale, and she was holding a glass of wine in her right hand.

"Olivia, what do you want? And why are you holding my daughters hand?" Kathy slurred.

"Kathy, we need to talk. Can we come in?" Olivia asked calmly.

"No, I'm busy," Kathy replied. Olivia looked past her into the room. Lizzie was sitting on the couch crying, Eli was in Lizzie's arms, and Dickie was layed out on the floor.

"Is Dickie ok?" Olivia asked, concerned. Kathy looked back at the kids.

"He's fine. I just gave him a little slap. He'll be fine," Kathy replied casually. Olivia pushed Kathy aside and ran in. She tapped Dickie.

"Dickie, honey, get up, come on sweetie," Olivia said, gently shaking him. Dickie didn't move. Olivia checked his pulse. "He's barely got a pulse," she said. Kathleen's eyes widened and she ran in the house. She dropped down beside Olivia. Olivia got on her radio and called an ambulance. Kathleen stood up and walked over to Kathy.

"How could you mom? What have you done?" Kathleen yelled at her.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who ruined our family! Why did you come here with her? I'm you're mother!" Kathy yelled, pointing at Olivia.

"The only thing Olivia has ever done was be there for us. She treated all of us like her own kids, and we're not! She's an awesome woman! I wish she was my mom instead of you!" Kathleen yelled back. Kathy slapped her, hard. Olivia jumped inbetween them.

"Woah, Kathy. You can't do that," Olivia exclaimed, turning her around against the wall and placing cuffs on her, before she read her her rights. The ambulance pulled up then. They came in with a stretcher and got Dickie. They packed up the ambulance.  
"Sweetie, why don't you ride with you're brother?" Olivia said to Kathleen. Kathleen nodded and jumped up into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away and Olivia walked over to Lizzie and Eli. Lizzie was still crying. "Honey," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around the two. Lizzie cried into Olivia's shoulder for a few minutes until she pulled away. Olivia looked up to see what Lizzie was looking up at and saw Elliot. Her jaw fell.

"I heard you call the ambulance and recognized the address. What's going on?" Elliot asked, looking at Kathy sitting in the cuffs. Olivia stood up and led Elliot outside the door. She explained everything to him, starting from the phone call from Kathy. "I'll kill her," Elliot said, moving to get around Olivia and into the house. Olivia got in his way and put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Elliot, think about that for a second. She's already going to jail. Do you want to go too?" Olivia asked.

Elliot sighed," You're right," he said.

"I can take Kathy if you want to take Lizzie and Eli," Olivia said. Elliot nodded as they walked back in the house. Elliot went to take Lizzie's hand and she jerked away.

"I want Liv," she said softly. Olivia looked up at Lizzie.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to go with you," Lizzie said. Olivia looked at Elliot and he nodded. She smiled reassuringly at Lizzie and passed Kathy to Elliot. Elliot took her and threw her in the back of the cop car. He turned on his lights and headed in the direction of the jail. Olivia turned towards Lizzie and held her hand out to her. Lizzie gladly took it and carried Eli out to Olivia's car. She handed Olivia Eli and grabbed the carseat from Kathy's car. She put it in Olivia's car and buckled Eli in. Then she went around to the passenger side and got in. She buckled up and looked at Olivia who was starting the car. She began to drive and was about to turn onto the road, but turned when Lizzie grabbed her arm. She looked at her as Lizzie gently took her hand.

Olivia squeezed it a little," Sweetie, everything is going to be just fine. I will make sure of it," she said reassuringly.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out of the car. Lizzie was unbuckling Eli so she checked her phone. 4 unread text messages from Elliot. Of course. She checked them.

_How's Lizzie?_

_Do you know why she wanted to go with you and not me?_

_Kathy's being booked, I'll be over to the hospital as soon as i'm finished here._

_On my way._

Olivia sighed and texted him back:

_El, don't worry about it. She's just traumatized. Don't worry El. I'll take care of them until you get here. Drive careful. Love you._

She looked up and Lizzie was waiting for her. She smiled and walked up to her. Lizzie slipped her hand in Olivia's and Olivia gently squeezed it again. They walked into the hospital and Olivia walked up to the desk.

"Yes um, I'm looking for-" Olivia was cut off.

"Olivia!" Kathleen exclaimed running down the hallway to her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Olivia rubbed her back.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia said quietly.

"Dickie's this way," Kathleen said, taking Olivia hand and pulling her down the hallway. Lizzie quickly followed with Eli. Kathleen took them into a large room down the hallway where Dickie was lying in a bed, still unconsciouus, with multiple machines hooked up to him. Olivia winced at the 's seen a lot of people in bad shape, but this was worse, because this was Elliot's son, and he had been put here by his own mother. Lizzie gave Eli to Olivia and walked to Dickie's bed side. She gently took his hand as tears started falling down her face, once again.

"I'm so sorry," Lizzie whispered to him. Olivia kissed Eli's forehead and handed him to Kathleen before she walked up to Lizzie. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie, this is not your fault. You did the right thing by protecting Eli," Olivia said softly.

"But, I should have done something! I should have helped him," Lizzie said through her tears, shaking her head. Olivia turned Lizzie towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"Lizzie, you did the right thing. You are not the one to blame. This is your mom's fault," Olivia said. Lizzie collapsed into Olivia's arms and Olivia squeezed her gently. Kathleen came over and got in on the hug too, with Eli.

"Thank you, Olivia," Kathleen said.

"Sweetie, there's no need to thank me. I love you guys like you are my own kids," Olivia said, then, Elliot ran in the room, out of breath. He saw Olivia wiith his kids and he smiled. She was so good to them. Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Hey guys, look who's here," she said, gesturing towards Elliot. Kathleen and Lizzie turned around.

"Dad," Kathleen said as she ran over into her father's arms. Elliot welcomed Lizzie into his arms too and Olivia smiled. He was such a good dad. Elliot kissed the top of his kids' heads and then made his way over to Olivia. He wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, as well.

She looked up at him,"Thank God you're here El," she said breathlessly.

"I'm here now babe," he said reassuringly. Olivia nodded and smiled at him before pulling away. Kathleen and Lizzie were both looking at them smiling.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Kathleen asked playfully.

Olivia looked up at Elliot before kissing his cheek. "Are you ok with that, honey?" she asked.

Kathleen smiled and nodded wildly," Of course!" she exclaimed. She and Lizzie both ran over to Olivia. Lizzie handed Eli to Elliot before her and Kathleen wrapped their arms around Olivia in a tight hug.

"We've wanted this for a long time," Lizzi said into one of Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia smiled," Me too guys," she said softly.

"Dad," came a voice from the hospital bed. Everyone turned to see that Dickie was awake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dickie," they all said at once. Lizzie rushed over to his bedside and leaned down. She hugged him gently.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Dickie winced and Lizzie pulled away," I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's ok," Dickie said. Elliot walked up behind Lizzie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain," Dickie replied. Now, Olivia and Kathleen walked up on the other side of the bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Olivia said, smiling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Lizzie asked. Dickie shook his head know and everyone turned to look at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I know it's gonna' be hard, but can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked, gently.

Lizzie came over to Olivia's side of the bed and reached for her hand. Olivia took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, nodding.

"Mom woke up and she was already in a bad mood. Then, she started drinking. Me and Dickie were worried so, Dickie thought that, mabye, if he asked her to stop, she would. But, she didn't. He walked up to her and asked her if, mabye she would rather have some coffee to drink. Then, she freaked out. She just went nuts. She started yelling and hitting him, and she wouldn't stop. She hit him until he fell down, then she started kicking him, and I kept telling her to stop, but she wouldn't. She just kept going, and going. Then, you guys knocked on the door, and that's it," Lizzie finished softly, tears falling down her face. Olivia quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Sh, sweetie, it's alright," Olivia whispered, comfortingly. Olivia pulled away to look into Lizzie's eyes," I know that was hard, Lizzie. But thankyou for telling us," Olivia said. Lizzie nodded and tightly hugged Olivia before leaving the room. Elliot started to go after her,but Olivia stopped him. "Kathleen, why don't you go see if she's ok?" Olivia asked, still looking at Elliot. Kathleen nodded and hurried past them out the door. Elliot pulled Olivia out into the hallway.

"Why did you stop me?" Elliot asked, almost angrily.

"She needs her sister right now," Olivia replied calmly.

"Why doesn't she need me?" Elliot asked, sincerely, a tear sliding down his face. Olivia gently swept it away with her thumb.

"She does, just not right now. Elliot, she loves you. You're her dad. You make her feel safe and secure. And once she gets past this stage in her trauma she's going to need to feel safe and secure, and that's when she's going to need you. No one else is going to do. She's going to need you, and only you," Olivia said comfortingly.

Elliot smiled," You are the best," he stated,, simply.

Olivia smirked," I know," she said,playfully. Elliot laughed and hugged her. They were interupted by Kathleen running up.

"Um, I don't mean to interupt anything, but Lizzie wants you Olivia," she said, shyly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," Olivia started, turning towards Elliot," Go be with your son, i'll be right back," she finished, walking off down the hallway. Elliot went inside the room and sat down in a chair next to Dickie's bed. Olivia entered the bathroom and looked around.

"Lizzie, honey?" she asked. Lizzie came out of a stall with tear streaks on her face. "Oh, sweetie, come here," she said, walking towards her and holding out her arms. Lizzie gladly ran into them and sobbed.

"How could she do this to us?" Lizzie asked through her tears.

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know," Olivia said,sadly.

"She was our mom," Lizzie said, softly.

"Lizzie, sweetie, she's not dead. She's still your mom," Olivia said, confused.

Lizzie pulled away," No, she's not our mom anymore. I hate her. A mom doesn't do that to her children!" she said angrily. Olivia pulled her into another hug.

"Ok, honey. I understand," she said softly. Lizzie sobbed into her shoulder for a while until she pulled away.

She looked at Olivia who smiled at her," Thank you Olivia," she said softly.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"For being there for us. All of us. You treat us like your own kids. You're the best," she said, smiling at her.

"Oh, honey, you don't need to thank me for that. It's my pleasure," she replied sweetly.

"I love you, Liv," she said, wrapping her arms around Olivia tightly.

"I love you too,sweetie," she replied, rubbing her back. "Now,what do you say we go back to your family?" Olivia asked.

"On one condition," Lizzie said.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"You stop referring to it as my family and start referring to it as our family, because you are our family now, even if you and my dad don't get married, which i'm pretty sure you will," Lizzie said, smiling widely.

Olivia smiled, and took her hand,"Deal," she said. They walked down the hallway to Dickie's room. When they walked in both of their mouths dropped from shock at what they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot was taking all of the wires and the IV out of Dickie. Olivia rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder."El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked softly.

"Taking my son home," Elliot replied casually.

"El, did the doctor say it was ok to do that?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head," No, but I just want to get all my kids home where I can keep an eye on them and make sure that they're all safe," he said.

Olivia sighed," The safest place for Dickie right now is here, where doctors can monitor his condition," she stated.

Elliot pulled away in frustration and Olivia pressed the call button. There was a nurse in there pretty fast.

"Can you hook him back up,please?" Olivia asked. She took Elliot's hand and led him out into the hallway."What is wrong with you?' she asked.

"I wasn't there to protect my kids! She hit them and I wasn't there to save them! And, worse then that, they didn't even tell me that they were in trouble!" Elliot exclaimed.

"El, you know this isn't your fault," Olivia said, calmly.

"Yes it is! They're my kids! I'm supposed to protect them!" he yelled.

"Elliot, you might not have been able to help them before, but you're here now. And they need you. So, pull yourself together, and go in there and comfort your children," Olivia demanded, sweetly.

Elliot sighed and pulled Olivia into a hug,"You're right, as always," he said quietly. Olivia smiled and pulled away, gesturing towards the door to the hospital room. Elliot walked in and up to his children, who were all standing around Dickie's bed. "I'm sorry, guys. I kind of lost it. But it's all better now," Elliot said, reassuringly. Olivia walked up behind him and smiled at the kids.

"It's ok, dad. You're under a lot of stress," Kathleen said, sympathetically.

"Olivia will keep me in line," Elliot said, winking.

Kathleen smiled," She always does," she said, laughing a little. Elliot turned towards the nurse.

"When am I going to be able to take him home?" he asked.

"Well, he did endure a pretty serious head injury, so we are going to keep him over night for observation. You should be able to take him home tomorrow morning," the nurse replied as she walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked.

"Why don't you take the girls and Eli home? I'll stay here with Dickie," Elliot said.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, take them back to your apartment, they need some rest," Elliot said. Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back. Olivia gave him a gently kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"You guys ready to go?" Olivia asked Kathleen and Lizzie. Both girls nodded and she took their hands as she walked towards the door. "We'll be back tomorrow morning," Olivia said over her shoulder, flashing a smile at Elliot before she left the room. They walked down the stairs and into parking area. Olivia got in the drivers seat, Kathleen in the passenger seat, and Lizzie in the back with Eli. She drove quickly to her apartment and then guided the kids to her door. She opened it and stepped aside, letting Lizzie and Kathleen walk in first. Olivia took thier coats and put them on the coat hanger. "Do you guys want to order some pizza?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, i'm starving," Lizzie replied. Olivia picked up her cellphone and ordered two pizzas.

"They'll be here in about 20 minutes," Olivia said."What about Eli, what does he like to eat?" she asked.

"He'll eat pizza. You'll just have to cut it up for him," Lizzie replied. Olivia nodded and walked over to Kathleen who was sitting on the couch.

"Sweetie?" Olivia questioned, sitting down beside her. Kathleen didn't look up. "What's wrong,babe?" she asked.

"I guess everything that just happened is just now sinking in," Kathleen said quietly. Olivia quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, honey, everything's going to be ok. I'll make sure that everything's alright. I promise. You trust me right?" Olivia asked. Kathleen nodded. "And you trust your dad right?" Olivia asked. Again, Kathleen nodded. "Then you know that we are going to take care of you right?" Olivia asked. Kathleen looked up now and smiled at Olivia as she nodded.

"You always know the right thing to say," Kathleen said, hugging Olivia tightly. Olivia smiled and rubbed her back. She looked up and saw Lizzie looking at them from over by the door. Olivia motioned her over quickly. Lizzie smiled and sat down next to Olivia. Olivia put her arms around the two girls and kissed both of their cheeks. Then, she took Eli from Lizzie gently and kissed his cheek as well, placing her on his lap. He smiled up at her and Olivia's heart melted. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," Olivia said, giving Lizzie Eli and going to answer the door. She paid the guy and took the pizza. She set it on the counter and got out plates. They all sat down around the coffee table and Olivia took Eli from Lizzie and set him in her lap. She cut up food for him as she ate. She got a phone call and handed Eli to Lizzie as she stood up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Liv, I need you," Elliot said.

"What's going on El?" Olivia asked.

"Fin just called me, Kathy made bail. She said she was headed here," Elliot said, nervously.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Olivia said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kathleen asked, standing right behind her.

"It was your dad, apparently your mom made bail and she's on her way to the hospital. He needs me. I have to go to be with him," Olivia said, grabbing her coat.

"I'm coming with you," Kathleen said, grabbing her coat.

"Kathleen, I need you to stay here with Lizzie and Eli," Olivia said.

Lizzie walked up, putting her coat on and carrying Eli who already had his coat on," I'm coming too," she said.

Olivia knew there was no arguing with these two, she sighed," Alright, let's go," she said, heading out the door behind the two girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia drove quickly to the hospital. When she turned the car off she jumped out of the car, followed by Kathleen and Lizzie, holding Eli. She ran in the door and down the hallway to Dickie's room. She walked in and looked around, Kathy wasn't there, but Elliot was sitting by his bedside."Where's Kathy?" she asked, out of breath.

"Not here yet," Elliot said quietly. Olivia walked to his side and leaned down to give him a hug. Kathleen and Lizzie walked in then.

"Where's mom?" Kathleen asked.

"She's not here yet," Elliot replied again. Kathleen let out a deep breath that she wasn't aware she was holding and walked across the room to Olivia and her dad. Lizzie followed her quickly. She smiled at Elliot and handed him Eli. Elliot smiled at Eli and kissed his forehead gently.

Then, in came Kathy,"What's she doing here?" she asked, obviously still drunk, pointing towards Olivia.

"Olivia has been here for us since you got arrested," Kathleen informed her mother.

"Well, that's just fantastic. Now get out of my way, I want to see Dickie," Kathy said sarcastically. Olivia picked up her cellphone and dialed her Captain's number.

"Cap, Kathy is here. I have a feelling we're going to need Fin or Munch to come get her. She's gonna-" Olivia was cut off by yelling coming from behind her in Dickie's room. "Yeah, we need them, now," Olivia said, turning around and seeing Kathy lashing out on Dickie and Elliot quickly grabbing her and pulling her away from him. She hung up the phone and walked back into the room quickly. She walked over to Dickie and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked him. He nodded in response and she gently kissed his forehead before turning to Kathleen and Lizzie who both had tears in their eyes. She smiled at them reassuringly and wrapped them both in a hug, then she looked around. "Where's Eli?" she asked. Lizzie pointed down to her feet and Olivia saw Eli, sitting there, playing with a paper coffee cup. Olivia smiled at the small boy and picked him up. She rested him on her hip and looked at Kathleen. "What happened?" she asked, wrapping her free arm around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Well, after you left the room she started talking to Dickie. She asked him why he was such a bad kid. Dickie got mad and said that he wasn't the bad one, that she was a bad mother, and then she just lashed out on him. Then, you came in," Kathleen replayed the events in her mind. Then, Fin and Munch walked in. They quickly walked over to Kathy and put her in cuffs. When they had left with Kathy Olivia turned to Elliot.

"You should get a restraining order against her," Olivia said. Elliot nodded and immediatly got his cellphone out. Olivia turned back towards Kathleen and Lizzie," Guys, let's go back home," she said. The two girls nodded. "Just let me tell your dad," Olivia said, carrying Eli over to Elliot. He was just hanging up the phone as she walked up to him," We're gonna' go back to my place," Olivia said. Elliot nodded," Are you gonna' be ok here? Do you want us to stay?" Olivia asked. Elliot shook his head no and Olivia took his hand gently." Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure. You guys go home and get some rest," Elliot said, kissing Olivia on the cheek.

Olivia nodded," Ok, but if you need anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to call," Olivia said before turning towards the two girls."Let's go guys," she said walking towards the door. Lizzie and Kathleen followed her to the car and Olivia buckled Eli in. She drove quickly back to her apartment and when she got there she got Eli out of the back seat and followed Kathleen and Lizzie up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and took her and Eli's coats off, she put them on the coat hanger and turned towards Lizzie and Kathleen who were hanging their coats up. "How do we want to do sleeping arrangements?" Olivia asked.

"Can we all sleep in the same room?" Lizzie asked shyly. Olivia smiled comfortingly at her.

"If that's what you want to do, sweetie," she said. Lizzie nodded and Olivia looked at Kathleen. "Honey, is that what you want to do, too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kathleen said. Olivia nodded and handed Eli to Lizzie. She walked into her room and got two pair of sweats that she thought would fit the girls. She handed one set to each of them and told them they could changed in her room, before taking Eli. She held Eli and rocked him gently until Lizzie and Kathleen came back out. She handed Lizzie Eli and went to change. She put her hair up in a quick messy bun, changed into a pair of pajamas, brushed her teeth, and washed her make up. She walked out into the living room and looked at Lizzie and Kathleen.

"Two of us can sleep in the bed, with Eli, and I can pull the couch in my room," Olivia suggested. Kathleen and Lizzie both nodded so Olivia quickly pulled her couch into her room. She pulled it up to the foot of her bed and turned to Lizzie and Kathleen who had followed her into her room. "You guys can sleep in the bed, i'll sleep on the couch," Olivia said, lying down on the couch. Lizzie and Kathleen hopped into bed and settled Eli in between them. Olivia waited until she knew they were asleep before getting up and tucking the three children in, kissing each of their foreheads gently. When she finished she laid back down on the couch and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She quickly got up and shut it off before it woke up the kids. She sighed as she laid back down on the couch. She had only been laying there for a few minutes when Eli started to cry. She got up and gently took him fromm between the two sleeping girls. She gently bounced him as she carried him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and put him on her lap facing her. She smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead. He stopped whimpering. Olivia got up and carried Eli into the kitchen. She got out a bowl and poured some Cheerios in it. She carried it back into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Olivia sat down on the floor with Eli in her lap and let him eat while she turned on the T.V. She turned it on some random show and watched Eli eat.

"You're really good with him," Kathleen said, walking out of Olivia's bedroom.

Olivia smiled,"Thank you," she said softly, looking down at Eli. Kathleen yawned and stretched before sitting down next to Olivia. "Did the alarm wake you up? I tried to turn it off before it woke you guys up," Olivia asked.

"No, it didn't wake me up. I woke up on my own," Kathleen answered.

Olivia smiled," When you're sister wakes up we can get ready and go to the hospital to see your dad and Dickie," she said.

Kathleen nodded,"Dad's probably dying to see you," she said, smiling. Olivia smiled in response and Lizzie came walking out of Olivia's bedroom.

"Goodmorning, sweetie," Olivia said.

Lizzie smiled at her," 'Morning Olivia," she said.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Olivia asked.

"Um, I had a couple of bad dreams, woke up a couple of times, but over all it was ok," Lizzie replied, honestly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't want to bother you. It wasn't a big deal," Lizzie said, shrugging.

"Sweetie, it wouldn't have bothered me. Next time you have a bad dream, wake me up," Olivia said, smiling.

Lizzie smiled warmly," Ok," she replied.

"Do you guys want to go ahead and get dressed? We can grab a couple of doughnuts for breakfast on the way to the hospital." Olivia asked. Lizzie and Kathleen both nodded. "You guys go ahead and get ready. I'll watch Eli," Olivia said. The two girls walked back into Olivia's room. They didn't take long getting ready. When they finished they walked back out into the living room. Olivia stood up and handed Eli to Lizzie. Eli whimpered a little when Olivia handed him off. Olivia turned around and kissed his forehead gently before walking into her room. She quickly got dressed, did her makeup, and straightened her hair. When she walked back out to the living room the girls were completely ready to go, coats and all. Olivia put her coat on and grabbed her credit card, phone, and car keys, before walking out the door. Kathleen and Lizzie followed her down to her car. She drove quickly to a doughnut shop. They got what they wanted before finishing the drive to the hospital. Olivia carried Eli inside, a girl on each side of her. They walked into Dickie's room and Elliot was sitting in the chair next to Dickie's bed, asleep. Dickie was also asleep. Olivia smiled and walked up to Elliot, gently shaking him. "El, wake up," she said softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Olivia.

He smiled,"Goodmorning beautiful," he said softly.

She smiled and kissed him quickly," Rough night?" she asked.

"Dickie kept waking up with nightmares," he answered.

"Yeah, apparently Lizzie had the same problem," Olivia said. Elliot turned towards Lizzie and Kathleen who were still standing at the door. He motioned them over and they both ran over, wrapping their arms around him tightly.

"How were you guys last night?" Elliot asked.

"Fantastic, Olivia took really good care of us," Kathleen replied, Lizzie nodded.

Elliot smiled," I knew she would," he replied. Olivia smiled at him warmly."Girls can you take Eli down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat?" Elliot asked. Lizzie and Kathleen looked at eachother and smiled.

"Sure, dad," Kathleen replied as they walked out of the room, taking Eli from Olivia as they passed her.

Olivia walked over to Elliot, who was standing up," What's going on?" she asked.

"I got the restraining order," Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled and rubbed his arm gently," That's fantastic. So, why do you look so down?" she asked.

"I'm not down. Just a little confused as to what to do next," Elliot replied.

"Well, can I give you a little advice?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded," Please do," he said.

"Well, if I were you. I would want custody of my kids. I would want to keep them away from that woman," Olivia said quietly.

Elliot nodded," That was what I was thinking. But, I wasn't sure if that's what the kids would want," he said.

"El, i'm pretty sure that's exactly what they want," Olivia said.

Elliot chuckled," Only because you would be more involved in their lives if I had full custody," he said.

"That's not true!" Olivia said, laughing.

"It most certainly is! But, I don't blame them, you are pretty amazing," Elliot said, kissing Olivia's cheek. Olivia smiled at him. "Thank you," Elliot said softly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow," For what?" she asked.

"Taking care of my kids," Elliot said.

"Hey, no need to thank me for that. It's my pleasure, El. You know I love your kids," Olivia said.

Elliot smiled," Yet another reason to love you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Olivia put her finger to his lips.

"Not in public. You have to remember, no one can know about us," Olivia said quietly before looking around and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled at her. Kathleen and Lizzie walked back into the room with Eli and a cup of coffee.

"We figured you would just want some coffee, your normal breakfast," Kathleen joked, handing him the coffee.

"Hey guys, you're dad has a question for you," Olivia said, looking at Elliot. Elliot looked confused for a moment but quickly caught on.

"I was thinking about going for custody of you guys. Would that be ok with you?" he asked.

Lizzie smiled," Of course it would, dad," she said.

Elliot nodded," Ok, then," he said.

Olivia smiled at him," I told you," she said.

"Olivia, are you going to be around more often?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia looked at her and smiled," Do you want me to be around more often?" she asked. Lizzie nodded shyly. "Well, then, yes, of course I will be around more often," Olivia said. Lizzie smiled and hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia hugged her and looked at Kathleen over her shoulder. "Is that ok wtih you, Kathleen?" Olivia asked.

Kathleen nodded," Of course! Was that really a question?" she asked sarcastically. Olivia smiled and welcomed her into the hug as well. Olivia looked at Eli and smiled brightly.

"Is that ok with you little guy?" she asked. Eli smiled and reached for her in response. Olivia chuckled as she took the small boy from Lizzie. Elliot wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned to him and smiled.

"And I told you," he said jokingly. Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek softly before pulling away as she saw Fin walking down the hallway towards their room.

Fin walked in," Hey guys, I think I have some good new for you," he said, looking at everyone one by one, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy's trial date is tomorrow, and the ADA feels really, really good about it. She thinks that Kathy will get at least 15 years with all of her charges," Fin said, smiling.

"Really?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her," Fin said.

"That's great!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is really great," Elliot said, smiling.

"What do you guys think?" Olivia asked, turning towards Lizzie and Kathleen.

"She deserves it," Kathleen said simply. Lizzie nodded in agreement. Olivia smiled and hugged the two girls tightly.

"It's all gonna' be alright," Olivia said softly.

Kathleen nodded," Yeah, I know it will be. Thanks Olivia," she said.

Olivia pulled back to look at Kathleen," No problem, sweetie," she said, sincerely. Kathleen smiled at her and gave her a tight hug before looking at her dad.

"This should make it easier to get custody," she said.

"Yeah, if Kathy's in jail it won't be much of a fight," Elliot said.

Olivia turned to Fin," Thanks for the good new Fin," she said, smiling. Fin smiled at her before walking out of the door silently. Olivia turned to Dickie," I don't think i've asked you yet, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Dickie smiled," Better. Thank you, Liv" he said.

"For what?" Olivia questioned.

"Saving me. For saving us," Dickie said, looking at Lizzie.

Olivia smiled," Don't mention it," she said, smiling softly.

"So, dad, when can I go home?" Dickie asked, turning his head towards Elliot.

"The nurse said that I can take you home whenever I want to," Elliot informed him.

"Can we go now?" Dickie asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia," Liv, is it alright if we go to your house?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," Of course," she said. Dickie changed into his clothes quickly in the bathroom and they all walked out to Olivia's car. "Dickie, why don't you ride with your dad?" Olivia asked. Dickie nodded and followed Elliot to his car. Olivia got in her car with Eli, Kathleen, and Lizzie. She drove quickly to her apartment and met Elliot and Dickie at her door. She unlocked it and the kids filed in behind her. She hung all of their coats before turning to see that they had all made themselves at home, sitting together on the couch. She turned back around to see Elliot standing in front of her. She smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Elliot answered.

Olivia smiled warmly," El, you know you don't have to put up that macho man wall with me, be honest," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Elliot sighed," Honestly, I feel bad for not being there for them before, but I am glad that they're here now with us," he said quietly.

"El, you can't blame yourself for that, you didn't know what was happening," Olivia said softly.

"That's the point, I should have known what was happening," Elliot said.

"This is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. El, your kids need you now more than ever. So, just be there for them now," Olivia said.

Elliot smiled," I don't think they need me as long as you're around," he said.

Olivia chuckled," You know that's not true," she said.

"I don't know, I think it might be," Elliot said,jokingly.

Olivia playfully punched him," You're full of it," she said. Elliot smiled and kissed her again. "Let's go sit down with the kids and watch some T.V," Olivia said after pulling away. Elliot nodded and the two walked into the living room. The sat on the floor in front of the couch and Elliot wrapped his arm tightly around Olivia. They had just started watching a movie when Elliot's phone rang.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm sorry! The last few chapters have definitely not been my best. I just finished moving today and it has been exhausting. I've been really busy with packing,moving, and unpacking. So by the time I get to sit down and write i'm really tired. I just wanted to say i'm sorry and I promise the next chapters will be better! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate all the reviews! As long as you guys keep enjoying what i'm writing I will keep writing. Hope you're liking the story :)

Elliot sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Stabler, we need to talk," Cragen said.

"Cap?" Elliot asked.

"What's going on with you and Olivia?" Cragen asked.

Elliot's face fell," What do you mean?" he asked.

"Elliot, be honest with me. What is going on with you and Olivia?" Cragen asked, seriously.

Elliot sighed," We are together," he answered honestly.

"What exactly do you mean by together?" Cragen asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"We are...dating," Elliot said.

Cragen sighed," I was afraid of that," he said.

"So, what happens now?" Elliot asked nervously.

Cragen took a minute to think,"Nothing," he replied, finally.

Elliot's jaw dropped," What do you mean Cap? I thought you were either going to make us break up, or fire us," he said.

"Well, I should. But, you two are my two best detectives, so, as long as you don't let your relationship effect the way that you guys solve cases or work, than I will protect you," Cragen said, after a long pause.

Elliot smiled to himself," Cap, you don't know how much this means to me, to us," he said.

"Just don't make me regret it," Cragen said.

"We won't," Elliot said sincerely. Cragen hung up and Elliot did as well. Olivia looked over at him with curiousity written all over her face. He motioned her over and she quickly got up and walked calmly over to him.

"What's going on El?" she asked.

"That was Cragen," Elliot said.

Olivia's face fell," What did he have to say?" she asked.

"He wanted to know what was going on between us," Elliot answered.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"I was honest with him. I told him that we were together," Elliot said.

"What did he say? Do I still have a job?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled," Of course you do, Liv. He said that as long as our relationship didn't effect the way we solved cases or worked then he would protect us," he said.

Olivia smiled and hugged him tightly," That's awesome!" she said.

"Besides, if one of us would have had to be fired, I would have," he said, smelling her hair as he hugged her closely.

Olivia pulled away slightly," No. I would have. You have a family to support. I just have myself," she said.

Elliot smiled warmly at her," I would not have let you get fired," he said simply.

Olivia shook her head," And I would not have let you get fired," she said.

Elliot chuckled," Well, the point is, no one has to get fired," he said, kissing her softly.

Olivia nodded," I'm really happy we don't have to hide this anymore," she said,resting her forehead against his,gently.

Elliot smiled," Me too," he said.

Kathleen walked up," I don't mean to interupt, but did that have to do with mom?" she asked. Elliot looked over at Lizzie and Dickie who were both looking at him expectantly.

"No, that was our captain. He found out about me and Olivia," Elliot said.

"What did he say?" Kathleen asked, concerned.

"It's all good," Olivia said, smiling.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, excitedly.

Olivia nodded," Really. As long as we do our jobs we're fine," she said.

Kathleen smiled brightly,"That's great!" she exclaimed.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled," Yes, it really is," she said.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her tightly," So, how about we finish this movie?" he asked. Kathleen nodded as they all settled back into their spots in the living room. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it finished Olivia looked at the clock.

"How about some dinner?" she asked.

Dickie nodded," Yeah, i'm starving," he said.

Olivia smiled," What do we want to eat?" she asked.

"Can we have chinese?" Dickie asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot," Can we?" she asked.

Elliot nodded," Sure," he said. Olivia got up and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the chinese take out menu before walking back into the living room and sitting down next to Elliot. Everyone gathered around her and picked out what they wanted. Elliot placed their order and told everyone that it would be about 20 minutes. They all sat around until the doorbell rang. Olivia moved to the side so that Elliot could jump up and go get their food. Elliot paid the man and took the food. He put it on plates and brought everyone their food.

"Thanks dad," Kathleen said as he handed her her food.

"Thankyou dad," Dickie said as he took his food from Elliot.

"Thanks daddy," Lizzie said as she took her food.

"Thanks, babe," Olivia said as she took her and Eli's food. She sat down on the floor with Eli in her lap and cut his food up for him. She ate and watched him eat carefully. When they had all finished and Elliot had brought the dishes into the kitchen to put in the dishwasher Olivia turned to Kathleen "I'm going to go give Eli a quick bath and then put him to bed," she said.

"Ok," Kathleen said, nodding.

"Can you tell your dad for me when he comes in here?" Olivia asked, standing up.

"Yeah, of course," Kathleen said. Olivia smiled to her as she carried Eli into her room. She brought him into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath. When she finished she put a fresh diaper on him and carried him into her bedroom. She kissed his forehead gently as she laid him down in the center of her bed. She surrounded him with pillows so he wouldn't roll off while her and Elliot were still up. She walked back out into the living room and saw the kids sitting on the couch.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Still in the kitchen," Kathleen replied. Olivia walked into the kitchen where Elliot was putting away dishes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He shut the dishwasher and smiled at her," Just cleaning up after dinner," he replied. She crossed the room quickly and walked into his waiting arms.

She kissed him softly," That was very sweet of you," she said.

Elliot smiled,"What have you been up to?" he asked, eyeing her wet shirt.

"I gave Eli a bath and put him to bed," Olivia responded.

"I'm ready for bed," Elliot said, yawning.

"Me too," Olivia said. They turned and walked into the living room where the kids were. "Are you guys ready for bed?" Olivia asked. All three kids nodded and Olivia smiled. She got them all pillows and blankets. "Do you guys want to sleep in here or in our room?" Olivia asked.

"We'll sleep in here," Kathleen responded. Olivia nodded and made them all make shift beds on the floor. When she had finished making all their beds she walked around to each one, giving them a gentle kiss on the forehead. Elliot followed her lead as she walked into her bed room. She crawled into bed tiredly. She moved the pillows so that she could lay down next to Eli. Elliot laid down on the other side of Eli after placing a gentle kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"Love you," Elliot said quietly.

"Love you too,"Olivia said before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She reached to shut it off and noticed that there was someone laying on that side of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Lizzie laying in bed, cuddled up next to her. She gently reached over her and shut her alarm clock off. She sat up and reached over Eli to Elliot. She shook him gently," El, get up, babe. We have to get ready for work," she whispered. Elliot groaned but his eyelids slowly opened. Olivia smiled and kissed him softly before slowly getting out of bed, trying not to wake Lizzie up. Her attempts failed, though, as Lizzie opened her eyes. She looked at Olivia," Sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up. Me and your dad have to get ready for work," Olivia whispered.

Lizzie nodded," I'm sorry. I had a nightmare last night and got scared. I didn't want to wake you up so I just crawled into bed next to you. I'm sorry," she explained.

Olivia smiled," It's ok, sweetie. And, for the record, next time, you can wake me up," she said, kissing her forehead softly,"Now, go back to sleep, honey," she said before walking away. Olivia quickly got dressed in some of her work clothes, straightened her hair, fixed her makeup, and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom. She walked into the living room to see Elliot already ready for work and Kathleen up, pouring coffee into a mug and two thermuses.

"Goodmorning, Liv," Kathleen said, turning around and handing Olivia a thermus.

"Thank you, sweetie," Olivia said, taking a sip.

"No problem. Goodmorning dad," she said, handing Elliot his thermus.

Elliot smiled and kissed Kathleen's forehead gently," Goodmorning sweetie. Thanks for the coffee," he said.

"When do you guys have to leave for work?" Kathleen asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Olivia looked at the clock," About 10 minutes," she started," Are you going to be ok here with Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli today?" she asked.

Kathleen nodded," Yeah, we'll probably just watch some T.V and stuff until you get home," she said.

"Are you sure? Because, you guys can come to the precinct with us if you want," Olivia stated.

Kathleen shook her head," No, it's ok. Just hurry home as soon as you can," she said.

"Ok, babe. I'll text you in a little while," Olivia said, putting on her coat. She grabbed her keys and her cellphone before kissing Kathleen's cheek gently. "See you later, sweetie," she said as she walked out towards the door. Elliot followed her, also placing a gentle kiss on Kathleen's cheek.

"Call us if you need anything," he said as he followed Olivia out the door. They walked down the stairs to Olivia's car and Olivia quickly drove them to the precinct. "I wonder if Fin and Munch know?" Elliot asked as they got out of her car.

"I don't know. I would bet they do, though," Olivia said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Elliot said, slipping his arm around Olivia's waist as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia smiled," Elliot, we can't do this here," she said. Elliot pulled her close to him and kissed her nck softly."El, not right now," she said, pushing him away as the elevator doors opened. They both walked out and sat down at their desks casually, taking off their coats simutaniously.

"Hey, Liv, El," Fin said, looking up at them.

"Hey Fin, what do we have?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you have a couple of choices. There's a rape. The woman was on her way home from a bar late at night and a man drug her into an alley. He raped her, then stabbed her in the stomach. She was bleeding out when a couple on an early morning run found her. She's at the hospital now. She's stable and concious. Then, there's a domestic abuse case. The husband beat the wife so bad that she had to have 30 stitches, she has two broken ribs, and a fractured arm, but she refuses to testify, the usual. Then, lastly, we have a child abuse case. Two little girls and a baby. The two little girls are 6 and 3. The baby is 4 months old. The dad's already in custody, but the kids are scared out of their minds. They're in the kid interview room down the hall. Which would you like to start on?" Fin asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot before answering," We'll just take all of them. I'm sure you guys have been swamped since we've been gone for a couple days. Finish you're paper work or close the cases or whatever you have to do, we'll take all three cases," she said. Fin nodded and handed Olivia the three case files before walking back to his desk. "You go and talk to the husband of the woman and the couple that found the rape victom. I'll talk to the kids and the two vic's," Olivia said before heading off down the hallway towards the room where the kids were, putting the files on the desk when she passed it. She walked into the room slowly and closed the door behind her. The two girls were sitting on a couch together and the baby was in a swing. She smiled softly," Hi guys. I'm Olivia. I'm a police officer," she said,walking towards the girls. They eyed her suspiciously as she got closer. Olivia noticed and stopped walking towards them, sitting down on the floor," What's your names?" she asked softly.

The girls continued to look at her until the older one finally spoke,"I'm Gabbi, this is my sister Bree, and that's my brother Jake," Gabbi said quietly.

Olivia smiled," What pretty names," Olivia said. Gabbi looked at her as she got up off the couch and walked over to Olivia.

She stopped in front of her," Olivia, are we safe here?" she asked.

Olivia smiled warmly and nodded," Yes, sweetie. Your daddy is never going to be able to hurt you again," she said. Gabbi nodded and collapsed into Olivia's lap. Olivia wrapped her arms around her gently. "It's ok sweetie, you're safe now," she said. Bree got up off the couch and walked over to Olivia, sitting down on the other side of her lap. Olivia wrapped her arm around her, too. Her phone went off and she got it out of her back pocket slowly, careful not to jossle the two, now sleeping, girls in her arms.

_Olivia, we need you._

She read the message from Kathleen. She slowly got up and laid the two girls on the couch. Gabbi woke up as Olivia was about to walk out the door. "Where are you going Olivia?" the little girl asked.

"I'll be back in a little while, sweetie. Some of my friends might come in here to talk to you while i'm gone. It's ok though, you can trust them, I promise. I'll be back in just a little bit to see you and Bree ok?" Olivia asked.

"Ok," Gabbi said, laying her head back down on the couch and watching Olivia leave. Olivia quickly ran down to her car and drove to her apartment. She wondered what she was going to find when she opened the door to her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia rushed over to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door.

She opened it quickly," What's going on?" she asked. She looked around and saw Kathleen sitting on the couch, holding both Dickie and Lizzie while they cried, and Eli was sitting on the floor, playing with Kathleen's keys.

"Thank God you're here, Olivia," Kathy said, relief filling her voice.

Olivia walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to Lizzie,"What's going on?" she repeated.

"I don't know. They had nightmares and when they woke up they just started bawling. They haven't spoke to me since. I just couldn't handle it," Kathleen said, shaking her head.

Olivia nodded," Well, it's ok. I'm here now," she said, taking Lizzie into her arms. Lizzie sniffled and snuggled into Olivia's arms. "Come here Dickie," she said gently, offering up her other arm. Dickie got up and walked to the other side of Olivia, collapsing into her arms, also. Olivia rubbed both of their backs comfortingly and Kathleen put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I shouldn't have bothered you at work. I just didn't know what to do. They were just crying and I couldn't get them to talk to me, and I, I just panicked," Kathleen said.

Olivia smiled warmly," It's ok, sweetie. I don't mind at all. Did you text your dad too?" she asked.

Kathleen shook her head," I didn't see any reason to keep you both out of work," she said.

Olivia sighed," Well, why don't you text him now and tell him that I am here with you guys. I'm sure when he gets back to the precinct he will be wondering where I went. I'm supposed to be there, questioning two little girls about their abusive farther," she said softly.

Kathleen grabbed her phone off the coffee table and began texting," I'm so sorry, Olivia. You should be there, helping victims, not here doing something I should have been able to do," she said, shaking her head.

"Sweetie, look at me," Olivia said, kindly," You guys are victims. Yes, I should be talking to those little girls, but I can do that later. Right now, i'm here to take care of you guys," she said. Kathleen began to cry. Olivia sighed," Sweetie, I need your help right now. Can you do something for me?" she asked. Kathleen nodded. "Ok, sweetie, can you sit with your brother and sister for just one second? I need to make a phone call," Olivia asked. Kathleen nodded again as Olivia got up and she took her place. Olivia walked into the kitchen and searched her contacts list, looking for one specific number. She hit the call button and held the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Maureen answered.

"Maureen, it's Olivia," Olivia said.

"Oh, hey, Liv. What's going on?" Maureen asked casually.

"Sweetie, I need you to come to my apartment. I need your help," Olivia said.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked again.

"I'll explain it when you get here," Olivia said.

"Ok, i'm on my way now," Maureen said.

"Thankyou sweetie," Olivia said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Maureen said.

"Ok, see you soon," Olivia said, hanging up. She quickly dialed another very familiar number.

"Hello?" Elliot answered after the second ring.

"El, I need you at the apartment," Olivia said.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," Elliot said, hanging up. Olivia hung up and walked back into the living room.

"Who did you call?" Kathleen asked.

"Well, I called your dad. And I called your sister," Olivia said slowly, walking over to Eli and picking him up. He had started to whine, but was now calming down in Olivia's arms.

"Maureen?" Kathleen questioned.

"Yeah, sweetie. She's going to be here in about 5 minutes," Olivia said. Kathleen nodded and Olivia sat down next to Lizzie. She put Eli on her lap and help him with one arm while she rested the other gently on Kathleen's shoulder. "It's going to be ok, honey," she said softly.

Kathleen nodded," I know. It's just hard right now," she said.

"I know sweetie," Olivia said sadly. These kids had been through so much, so much that they didn't deserve to have to go through. She wished she could just take away all their pain. She would in two seconds if she could, but she had been a detective for long enough to know that she coudn't. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly got up and carried Eli to the door. She looked through the peephole and quickly opened it. "Maureen, i'm so glad you're here," she said, wrapping the young woman in a hug.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at her siblings sobbing on the couch.

"Well, it's your mom. I guess, after your dad divorced her, she started drinking. A lot. Then, she started hitting the kids. Also a lot. She put Dickie in the hospital. She's in jail now. I was at work when Kathleen texted me. I rushed over and Kathleen told me that they had both had nightmares and hadn't stopped crying since they woke up. She's a wreck too. I thought mabye having you around would help," Olivia explained. Maureen's jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes. Olivia quickly put Eli down on the floor gently, handing him her keys to play with and wrapped Maureen in a hug. "Sweetie, I know. It's really, really upsetting, but I need your help right now. Your siblings need you. Can you handle that, sweetie?" Olivia asked. Maureen pulled away and nodded. Olivia smiled warmly at her and led her into the living room.

"Maureen," Kathleen gasped, getting up. Maureen wrapped her younger sister in a tight hug and Olivia sat down where Kathleen had been, taking the twins into her arms. She had just got them settled when the doorbell rang again. She got up again and walked to the door, she opened it and Elliot rushed in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kathleen texted me, she told me that she needed me, so I came. The twins are a wreck, she's a wreck, Eli's getting fussy. I called Maureen, thinking that she could mabye help comfort them, but she's a wreck too. I didn't know what to do El, I need you," Olivia said, falling into Elliot's arms. Elliot held her for a moment and kissed the top of her head gently before she pulled away. "We need to take care of the kids right now," Olivia said, turning and walking into the living room, with Elliot on her heels. He stopped her right before they got into the room.

"Let's put Eli and the twins to bed. It will be easier to handle them in two clumps," Elliot said. Olivia nodded and walked into the living room. She picked Eli up and turned to Kathleen and Maureen who were now sitting next to Lizzie and Dickie on the couch, crying.

"Kathleen, Maureen, guys, we're going to put Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli to bed, then we'll be out to talk to you," Olivia said, gently pulling Lizzie up while Elliot did the same to Dickie. They led the twins into Olivia's bedroom and tucked all three kids into the bed, kissing each of their foreheads gently before walking back into the living room. Olivia sat down next to Kathleen and gently took her into her arms while Elliot did the same with Maureen. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Maureen spoke.

"I should have been here," she said softly, pulling away from Elliot.

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. This is no one but Kathy's fault," Olivia said comfortingly.

"At least you didn't have to chance to take care of them and fail," Kathleen started," I should have been able to console them today. I shouldn't have had to text Olivia," she said, shaking her head.

"Sweetie, you did what you had to do. It's ok," Olivia started, "A lot of stuff has happened in the last few days. A lot of bad stuff. But, the important thing is that you're all ok. We all need to move on. It's a hard process, but it does need to be done. I'm here for you guys, no matter what. And so is your dad. We need to stop blaming ourselves for this and just be there for eachother," Olivia said quietly, looking from child to child.

Maureen nodded," You're right, Liv," she said.

Kathleen nodded in agreement," Yeah, you are," she said.

Olivia smiled warmly," So, how about we dry those beautiful eyes and you guys can go take a nap while we talk to Dickie and Lizzie?" she asked, wiping the tears from each young woman's eyes. The two girls nodded and Olivia guided them into her spare bedroom, tucking both girl in and kissing their foreheads. Then, she walked through the living room and into her bedroom, gently waking Lizzie and Dickie up and guiding them into the living room. She sat Dickie down beside Elliot and sat down next to Lizzie, softly placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder and looking into her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. "Sweetie, what was your nightmare about?" she asked. Lizzie looked at her and shook her head a little. "Sweetie, come on. Tell me what your dream was about," Olivia prompted her.

Lizzie took a deep breath before speaking," She, she killed you," she said.

Olivia cocked her head to the side," Who killed me?" she asked.

"Kathy," she said quietly.

"Your mom?" Olivia questioned. Lizzie nodded," Was your dad in the dream?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie nodded again," Yes, she killed him too," she said softly. Olivia took her into her arms and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, i'm right here. And your dad is right there. We're fine. It was just a dream, sweetie," Olivia said comfortingly. Lizzie nodded a little and began to stop crying. Olivia looked over Lizzie's shoulder at Dickie," What was your dream about?" she asked him.

"Same," he answered simply, also ceasing to cry.

Olivia sighed," How about we bring you guys back to bed and lay with you until you fall asleep?" she suggested. Lizzie and Dickie both nodded and Elliot and Olivia guided them back to bed next to Eli. They sat on the edge of the bed and watched the twins fall asleep slowly. They checked to make sure they were asleep before walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Olivia cuddled into Elliot's arms before letting the tears begin to fall.

"Babe, this isn't your fault," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded," I know," she said.

"If it helps at all. I think you really helped them. You're very, very good with them," Elliot said.

Olivia gave a small smile," Thanks, El," she said, leaning up to give him a long, lingering kiss. They were interupted by her phone ringing. She sighed and pulled away from Elliot, answering her phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Liv," Fin said.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"We have been trying to talk to those girls for the last half hour. They refuse to talk to anyone but you. We need a statement. Is there any way you can come down here?" Fin asked.

Olivia sighed," Yeah, Fin. I'll be there in 5," she said.

"Thanks, Liv," Fin said before hanging up. Olivia hung up and got to her feet. Elliot fallowed her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked as she put on her coat.

"They need me at the precinct. I should be back within an hour," Olivia said, leaning in and giving Elliot a soft kiss on the lips.

"Love you," Elliot said as she opened the door.

Olivia smiled," Love you too," she said before closing the door and heading to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia rushed to the precinct and took the stairs instead of the elevator up to the squadroom. She walked in and saw Fin and Munch sitting at their desks," Where are they?" she asked.

Fin looked up," They're still in the same room, on the couch, they won't let us come near them. They just start screaming that they want you," he said. Olivia nodded and walked down the hallway. She peaked in the room through the one way glass before walking in. She opened the door slowly and peaked her head in.

"Hey, guys," she said, watching for their reaction. Gabbi's face flooded with relief when she saw Olivia and Olivia walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind her. Gabbi jumped off the small couch and ran over to Olivia, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia bent down and sat down on the floor, taking the small girl into her arms. "Sweetie, my friends said that you wouldn't let them talk to you. Why wouldn't you talk to them?" Olivia asked quietly.

"They scared me," Gabbi answered into Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia sighed," Well, sweetie, is it ok if I ask you some questions?" she asked, pulling away.

Gabbi nodded," Yeah, that's ok," she said softly.

Olivia smiled and looked over at Bree," Sweetie, will you come over here?" she asked, extending her free arm towards the small girl. Bree hopped off the couch and quickly walked over to Olivia, sitting down on her lap and allowing Olivia to wrap her arm around her carefully. "Girls, I need you to tell me what happened," Olivia said, slowly. Gabbi wasted no time jumping into the story. She explained how her father had hurt her and her sister, in as much detail as a six year old could. When she finished Olivia smiled reassuringly at her," That was great, sweetie," she said.

Gabbi nodded," Where are we going to go?" she asked curiously.

"Well, let me go talk to my captain and when I get back i'll let you know," Olivia said, standing up and putting the girls down on the couch. She walked out of the room and saw Cragen standing, looking through the one way glass at the girls. "Cap, where are they going?" Olivia asked.

Cragen looked at her," Well, I think they should go home with you," he said.

Olivia shook her head," Cap, any other time would be fine, but right now my apartment is full. Elliot is there with Eli, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie. They are all a wreck, which is completely understandable, but the point is that I just can't right now," she said.

Cragen sighed,"Olivia, you know as well as I do that they will not go with anyone but you," he said.

Olivia nodded," I know, Cap, but," she was cut off.

"Olivia, please, these kids have been through so much," Cragen begged.

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded," Fine, i'll take them home with me," she said after a long pause.

Cragen smiled," Thankyou, Olivia, and if you want, we can put you guys up in a hotel while you have them," he suggested.

Olivia shook her head," No, I would just rather take them home to my crowded apartment," she said. Cragen nodded and Olivia walked back into the room, putting a warm smile on her face. "Guys, would you like to come home with me?" she asked.

Gabbi and Bree both nodded eagerly," Yeah," Gabbi said, excitedly.

"Ok, sweetie," Olivia said, unbuckling the baby boy from the swing he was in and lifting him into her arms, bouncing him gently. She walked over to the girls and freed one hand to offer to Gabbi, who gladly took it. "Gabbi, honey, hold your sisters hand for me," Olivia said and Gabbi took Bree's hand quickly. Olivia led the small group down to her car and buckled them all into the back seat. She quickly drove to her apartment and got the kids out of their carseats. She once again carried the baby and held Gabbi's hand and led them up the stairs to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in. Elliot looked over, expecting to see Olivia alone, his jaw dropped when he saw Gabbi, Bree, and Jake with her. Olivia laid Jake down on her bed, between Lizzie and Eli and made Gabbi and Bree soft, make shift beds on the floor in her bedroom. She tucked them in, kissed their foreheads gently, and reassured them that she would just be in the other room if they needed her, before walking into the living room and collapsing onto Elliot's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her securely," Uh, babe, you do realize you just brought home three extra kids, right?" he asked.

Olivia chuckled," Yep, I know," she said.

Elliot raised an eyebrow," May I ask why?" he asked.

Olivia sighed," I was the first one to talk to the girls, they got attached. When Fin tried to talk to them they refused, so he called me down to get their statement. I got it, but then Cragen asked me to take them home. I told him that my apartment was way too full because you guys were here right now. He told me that they wouldn't go with anyone else, which I already knew, so I agreed to take them home. He offered to put us up in a hotel, but I would rather be here, all crowded in, but in a familiar place," she explained.

Elliot smiled," You are such a push over," he said jokingly.

Olivia nodded," Yes, I am. Especially when it comes to kids," she admitted.

Elliot kissed her forehead gently," But that is one of the many reasons why I love you, Olivia Benson," he saiid softly.

Olivia sighed and kissed him softly," Well, i'm not sure how much more I can handle," she said honestly.

Elliot rubbed her back absentmindedly," That's ok, babe, everyone has their breaking point," he said comfortingly.

Olivia shook her head," Not me," she said defiantly.

Elliot chuckled," Yes, even you, Liv," he said.

Olivia smiled softly," Ok, mabye even me," she admitted.

"Why don't you take a nap while the kids are asleep?" Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded," Ok," she said softly, settling into his broad chest. She was just about to fall asleep when Elliot shook her gently.

"Liv, honey, I think someone needs you. I would take care of it, but I have a feeling she wouldn't let me," Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Gabbi standing in her doorway," Sweetie, what's wrong?"Olivia asked, walking over to her and crouching down in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep," Gabbi said softly.

"Awh, honey. Do you want me to lay with you for a little while?" Olivia asked. Gabbi nodded and Olivia walked into her bedroom, holding her hand. She laid down on Gabbi's make shift bed on the floor and stroked the little girl's hair soothingly until she fell asleep.

When Gabbi fell asleep Olivia walked back out into the living room where Elliot was waiting patiently. She sat down on his lap once again and curled into his chest, overwhelmed with how tired she suddenly was. "We are going to need a bigger apartment, soon," she mumbled before drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia woke up some time later and noticed that she wasn't in Elliot's arms. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around groggily, still not seeing Elliot. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where she finally found Elliot, cooking. Olivia chuckled,"You cook?" she questioned.

Elliot turned around," Not usually," he answered, smiling.

"Are the kids up?" Olivia asked, giving Elliot a soft kiss.

Elliot shook his head," Not yet, but you may want to check on them, i'm surprised they're all still asleep," he said. Olivia nodded and turned, heading towards the spare bedroom where Kathleen and Maureen were. She peeked her head in and saw that both the girls were awake, just laying in bed, silent.

She smiled," Hey guys," she said softly, stepping into the room.

Kathleen smiled," Hey, Liv," she replied.

"How long have you been awake?" Olivia asked.

"About half an hour," Maureen replied, sitting up.

"Well, why didn't you come out into the living room with me and your dad?" Olivia asked.

"We were on our way out, but we saw you sleeping on the couch. We didn't want to wake you. You need your sleep, Liv. You're taking care of all of us," Kathleen replied, simply.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to make sure something is ok with you guys," Olivia said, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"What's up Liv?" Maureen asked.

"Well, when I went in to work there was a case with two little girls and a baby that were abused. I was the first to go in to talk to them. I was in the middle of talking with them when you sent me that message. So, of course, I left right away. Fin was going to talk to them, but they wouldn't talk to anyone but me. So, I went in again to get their statement and my captain asked me to take them home," Olivia explained.

"Did you?" Kathleen asked.

Maureen hit her playfully," Of course she did, Kath. It's Olivia we're talking about here," she said,smiling.

Olivia smiled," Yeah, I took them home. They're sleeping in the other room," she confirmed.

"Wait, so we have 10 people in a 2 bedroom apartment?" Kathleen questioned.

Olivia chuckled," You let me and your dad worry about that, plus, Gabbi, Bree, and Jake won't be here forever," she said.

Maureen cocked her head to the side," Unless you get attached to them, too," she said, smiling.

Olivia stood up and stopped in the doorway," We'll see what happens, come out when you're ready," she said, walking across the living room and into her bedroom. Eli was squirming inbetween Lizzie and Dickie, and it was starting to wake them up. Olivia smiled as she picked the baby up gently and kissed his forehead. She bounced him lightly as she carried him into the kitchen. "Hey, babe. I bet Eli is hungry, can you feed him for me?" Olivia asked.

"I can do it," Kathleen said, walking in to the room.

"No, it's ok. I can," Elliot said.

"No, really dad, it's ok. You probably have five thousand things to do. I'll do it," Kathleen said, taking Eli from Olivia.

Elliot smiled," No, Olivia is the only one with five thousand things to do," he said jokingly. Olivia smiled at him before turning to walk out of the kitchen. She went back into her bedroom and Lizzie and Dickie were sitting up in bed.

"Hey guys," Olivia said, smiling warmly.

"Who's that?" Lizzie asked, looking down at the three chidren sleeping on the floor.

Olivia sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed,"I had their case at work. I was the first to talk to them, but the talk was interupted by your sister's message, earlier. So, Fin was supposed to talk to them instead, but they wouldn't talk to him. They only wanted to talk to me. So, I went back and got their statement, and my captain asked me to take them home," she explained, again.

"And you, being you, agreed to it," Lizzie said, smiling.

"Basically, yes," Olivia answered.

"Liv, don't put too much on your plate," Dickie said.

Olivia smiled," Don't worry about me. You two just worry about getting rid of those awful nightmares," she said.

"Ok," Lizzie said quietly.

"Why don't you guys go out into the living room? Kathleen, Maureen, and Eli are out there," Olivia suggested.

"Where's dad?" Lizzie asked, getting up off the bed.

"He's in the kitchen, cooking dinner," Olivia said as Lizzie and Dickie got to the door. They turned around, waiting for her and she waved them on ahead," I have to get Gabbi, Bree, and Jake up," Olivia said. Lizzie and Dickie nodded, turning and waling into the living room. Olivia slid off the bed and onto the floor, between Gabbi and Bree. She gently shook the two girls and they woke up, almost immediatly. Both were visibly startled," Hey, guys, it's ok. It's just me," she said comfortingly.

"Olivia," Gabbi said, getting up and sitting down on Olivia's lap. Olivia kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good nap?" she asked.

Gabbi nodded," Yep," she said. Olivia turned to Bree who was still sitting on her bed.

"Come here sweetie," she said, extending her other arm towards the small child. Bree got up quickly and sat down on Olivia's lap. Olivia placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as well. "Ok, guys. I need you to trust me on something," Olivia said, looking from child to child.

"What?" Gabbi asked curiously.

"Girls, there's a lot of people in this house right now. I need to make sure you guys are ok with that," Olivia said softly.

"Who are they?" Gabbi asked.

"They're my family," Olivia answered her.

"Are they nice like you?" Gabbi asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. You'll like them a lot,but you have to give them a chance," Olivia stated.

"Ok," Gabbi said, nodding.

"Promise me that you won't clam up like you did for my friends?" Olivia asked.

"I promise," Gabbi said. Olivia looked at Bree who nodded, smiling.

"Ok, then, i'm going to bring you guys out there and introduce you to everyone, then i'm going to come back and get your brother," Olivia said, looking at the sleeping baby on the floor. She held the two girls' hands and walked into the living room. She walked right through and into the kitchen where, Kathleen, Eli, and Elliot were. They all looked up when Olivia brought the girls in. "Bree, Gabbi, this is Elliot, Kathleen, and Eli," Olivia said, gesturing to each person as she said their name. Elliot smiled warmly and walked over, crouching down in front of the girls.

"Hey, guys. I hope you like homemade pizza," Elliot said.

Gabbi smiled," Pizza?" she questioned excitedly.

"Yep," Elliot said, smiling.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Olivia smiled," Guys, let's go meet the other kids," she said, pulling the girls into living room softly. She brought them in and stopped by the edge of the couch. "Bree, Gabbi, this is Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie," Olivia said, gesturing to each person. They all smiled warmly at the two small girls.

"Do you want to watch some T.V with us?" Maureen asked.

Gabbi and Bree both looked up at Olivia who smiled reassuringly," Go ahead guys. I'm goint to get your brother," she said, letting go of their hands. They both clung to her for a minute, before slowly releasing Olivia's hands and climbing on to the couch. Olivia smiled at them before turning and walking into her bedroom. Jake was awake now. She smiled warmly at him and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms," Hey bubba," she said softly. The small boy smiled up at Olivia brightly. Olivia carried him in to the kitchen.

"Hey, your phone rang," Elliot said as she walked into the room.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked, rocking Jake.

"I think it was Captain," Elliot answered.

"What does he want now?" Olivia said, switching Jake to one arm and picking up her phone. "Nope it was Fin," Olivia said, hitting the call button on her phone.

"Hey, Liv I need your help with something," Fin answered.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked.

"The rape victim I told you about earlier, she won't talk to us. She just keeps screaming any time we come near her. I know, you've got your hands full, but I really think she would talk to you," Fin said.

Olivia sighed," It's ok, where is she?" Olivia asked.

"Mercy," Fin replied.

"Ok, i'll be there in a few minutes," Olivia said.

"Thanks, baby girl. I owe you big time," Fin said.

"You bet your ass you do," Olivia said before hanging up.

"Don't tell me you're leaving," Elliot said.

Olivia handed him Jake," I'm sorry, babe. They need me to go talk to a rape victim. Trust me, I would much rather be here, but I have to go," she said.

Elliot sighed, taking the baby," Ok, do what you have to do," he said.

Olivia smiled," I won't be long," she said, kissing him.

Elliot smiled into the kiss," Try not to bring three more kids home this time," he said jokingly.

Olivia grabbed her coat," No promises," she said,smiling,as she walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia drove quickly to Mercy hospital. She quickly walked inside and saw Fin standing down the hallway, outside of a hospital room. He looked frustrated and he was pacing back and forth. "Hey, sorry it took so long, it felt like I got stuck at every single red light on the way here," Olivia said, walking up to Fin.

"Thank God you're here, i'm about to have a stroke," Fin said.

Olivia smiled," Calm down. Is she in there?" she asked, looking at the door they were standing by.

Fin nodded," Yeah, be careful. Last time I went in there she through a book at me," he warned.

Olivia chuckled," I'm sure i'll be fine," she said. Olivia turned and walked into the doorway, she stopped there, looking at the blonde laying in the bed. There was mascara running down her cheeks from crying and bruises all over her face, chest, and arms. Olivia sighed and gently knocked on the wall. The blonde's head shot up and fear spread across her face.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily.

"Sweetie, my name is Olivia. I'm a detective," Olivia said softly.

The fear faded a bit from the blonde's face as she nodded," Ok," she whispered.

Olivia smiled warmly," What's your name?" she asked.

"Amy," she answered.

Olivia slowly walked up to Amy's bed side. Amy tensed up, but didn't freak out. "Amy, can you tell me what happened to you?" she asked. Amy shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. Olivia sighed," Sweetie, I know that this is hard, but I really need you to tell me what happened," she said softly.

Amy shook her head again," I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can, sweetie. It will help us catch this guy, please, Amy," Olivia said.

"What's the point?" Amy asked, tears sliding down her face.

"Amy, trust me, you will feel much better once this guy is behind bars," Olivia reassured.

"No, I won't," Amy insisted.

"Sweetie, yes it will. I promise," Olivia said.

Amy shook her head," I just want to forget that this ever happened," she said quietly.

Olivia sighed," Well, sweetie, that's not going to happen. You can recover and become ok with it with help and therapy, but you will never forget it," she said, sadly.

Amy took a deep breath," I was on my way home from a bar. I had a date, but they didn't show, so I stayed for a few hours, drinking. I never got drunk, I only had 2 glasses of wine before I cut myself off. When I finished my second glass I decided to head home. I had just turned the corner when somebody grabbed me from behind. He...raped...me and then...when he finished, he started hitting me. I fell on the ground and he started kicking me. Then, I blacked out. When I came to, I was here and the nurses were talking about the stab wound in my stomach. Then, some guys tried to come and talk to me, but I wouldn't let them. Everytime they came in the room I just had these awful flashbacks," she explained.

Olivia smiled," Thankyou, Amy, I know how hard that must have been," she said softly.

Amy nodded," Can you just, leave, now?" she asked.

Olivia nodded," Yeah sweetie. I'll leave," she said, turning to leave. She walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard Amy's voice.

"Olivia," she said.

Olivia turned around," Yeah, Amy?" she asked.

"Come back and see me some time," she said.

Olivia nodded," I'll come back tomorrow to visit you," she said reassuringly.

"Thankyou," Amy said, a hint of a smile on her face. Olivia smiled at her before walking out the door. Fin was waiting for her, sitting in a chair.

"How'd it go?" Fin asked.

"She told me everything, after a little bit of persuasion, and then she asked me to leave. So, I was left," Olivia said, handing over the written statement.

Fin nodded, taking the paper from her," Thanks, Liv," he said.

Olivia nodded," I would love to stick around, but Elliot is probably about to lose his mind with all the kids," she said, heading towards the door.

Fin nodded again," Good luck," he said.

"Thanks," Olivia said over her shoulder. Olivia quickly got in her car and drove back to her apartment. She trudged up the stairs, exhausted. She got to her apartment and unlocked the door, walking in. She hung up her coat and slipped her shoes off, looking around. Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli, were nowhere in sight. Gabbi and Bree were both sitting on the couch, watching T.V, and Jake was laying beside them on the couch. Olivia walked up to them," Hey guys, where's everyone?" she asked.

"They went in there," Gabbi said, pointing to her bedroom door which was closed.

Olivia nodded and smiled," Ok, guys, you stay there. I'm going to go see what's going on and then i'll put you guys to bed," she said, walking to the bedroom door. She knocked a couple times.

"Liv, is that you?" Elliot asked, sounding stressed out.

"Yeah, El, can I come in?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, please come in," Elliot answered. Olivia immediatly opened the door, she walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked around and saw the four oldest Stabler kids all in tears, Elliot had tears in his eyes as well and was holding Eli.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, walking over to Elliot and kneeling beside him.

"Kathy called Kathleen," he said simply.

"What?" Olivia asked, angrily.

"She called her from jail, said that she was a little bitch and she was glad she had hit her. She also said that she was glad she had beat Lizzie and Dickie too. She was just mad. So mad. She upset them all, a lot," Elliot explained. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and walked over to the bed where the kids were sitting. She gently laid each child down and tucked them all in.

"Get some rest guys," she said softly.

"Liv?" Kathleen managed to get out between sobs.

"Yeah, baby," Olivia said.

"Can me and Maureen sleep in the other bed?" she asked.

Olivia nodded and helped the two girls out of that bed. She led them into the spare bedroom and tucked them in again. "It's all going to be ok," she said before leaving the room. Olivia walked into the living room and scooped Gabbi and Bree into her arms. "Time for bed guys," she said to the two sleepy girls. Olivia laid them both down on their make shift beds and tucked them in, kissing each of their heads softly. "Tomorrow, we will go and get some of your stuff from your house," she said before walking back into the living room to get Jake. She carried him into the bedroom and laid him down next to Gabbi. She kissed the baby's forehead softly and helped Elliot up off the floor. He seemed to be shocked. She helped him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She kissed him softly and took Eli from him. She carried him into her bedroom and gently laid him down inbetween Lizzie and Dickie. She walked through the living room, towards the front door, slipping back on her shoes and coat.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"To talk to Kathy," Olivia said, closing the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia drove quickly to the jail where Kathy was being held and parked, visibly angry. She slammed the door to her car and walked inside. "I need to see a prisoner," Olivia said, looking at the man in uniform sitting behind a glass window.

The man shook his head," I'm sorry ma'am, visiting hours are over," he said.

Olivia flashed her badge," I need to talk to a suspect," she said.

The man nodded," Ok, who do you need to talk to?" he asked, walking through the door out ot where Olivia was.

"Kathy Stabler," Olivia said, surprisingly calm.

The man nodded,"Come in this room, i'll get her," he said, opening a door to a room that looked kind of like an interrigation room.

She nodded and smiled as she sat down," Thank you," she said. The man nodded and walked out of the room to get Kathy. Olivia took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She knew talking to Kathy like this would do no good if she was too angry to think straight, but how could she not be angry? This woman was terrorizing her own kids. It's like she didn't even love them any more. Olivia sighed, this was not the Kathy she remembered. The Kathy she remembered was a good mom, one of the best. She basically raised those kids by herself, just to completely betray them. Olivia shook her head, she wished she could just take all of their pain away. God knows she would if she could.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when the officer brought Kathy in. A look of shock, mixed with anger, settled on Kathy's face when she saw Olivia. The officer left the room after Kathy sat down. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kathy asked.

Olivia smiled," I could ask you the same Kathy, what happened to you?" she asked.

Kathy shook her head," You happened to me," she said angrily.

Olivia raised her eyebrow," What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you ruined my life, you bitch," Kathy said, raising her voice.

Olivia shook her head," Kathy, I didn't do anything. You did this to yourself, and you better calm down or that officer is going to come in and take you away," she said.

"You were the one who made my husband leave me," Kathy said, still angry.

Olivia shook her head," Kathy, I didn't make Elliot do anything. He makes his own choices, just like you made your own choices and I make my own choices. Which brings me to my next topic. What the hell were you thinking calling your own child a little bitch? Why in God's name would you do that? What are you trying to do? Honestly, what the hell are you trying to accomplish?" she asked angrily.

"My relationship with my kids are none of your damn business," Kathy replied.

"What relationship Kathy? The only relationship you have with your children right now is beating them and calling them names! You need to get it together. Until then, you can count on not seeing them, or talking to them," Olivia said.

"You can't decide whether or not I get to see or talk to my kids," Kathy said defiantly.

"We'll see. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never, ever talk to or see those kids again. Especially if all you're going to do is hurt them. You should be the one comforting them when someone else hurts them, instead you're the one hurting them. I suggest you get your shit together," Olivia said, walking out of the room. "Thanks, you can take her back to her cell now," Olivia said as she passed the officer.

"Ok, detective," the cop said as Olivia walked out the door. Olivia drove home quickly and walked in the apartment. Elliot was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. He looked up as she was hanging her coat up and taking her shoes off.

He smiled,"Is she still alive?" he asked.

Olivia smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him,"She's still alive. I had no intention of killing her, unless she pissed me off some more," she said, jokingly.

"What exactly was your intention?" Elliot asked, putting his arm around Olivia.

Olivia sighed," I'm not really sure, I just felt like I needed to have a talk with her," she said.

"Well what did you say?" Elliot asked.

"I just told her to get her shit together," Olivia said, shrugging.

Elliot chuckled," Not even one punch?" he asked jokingly.

Olivia smiled," No, Elliot. I don't deal with everything with my fists like my partner," she said.

"Who's your partner? He sounds like a pretty awesome guy," Elliot said, smiling.

"Eh, I guess he's alright," Olivia said, smiling and leaning in to place a soft kiss on Elliot's lips. Elliot smiled into the kiss and Oliva pulled away, looking at the clock. "We should probably get some sleep, even if we don't go to work tomorrow, which, judging by the state that the kids were in tonight, we probably won't," she said.

Elliot nodded," I'd feel better if we stayed home tomorrow," he said.

"Me too," Olivia said in agreement.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Elliot asked.

"Well, just on the couch works for me," Olivia said, looking at Elliot for his approval.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, ok," he said, laying down and pulling Olivia down next to him. Olivia laughed softly as she settled into Elliot's embrace. She snuggled up close to him and he kissed her nose softly. "Goodnight, Liv," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, El," Olivia said, closing her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia woke up sometime in the middle of the night. She heard someone in the kitchen, she slid out of Elliot's arms, careful not to wake him. She tiptoed to the kitchen door and peeked in to see Kathleen and Maureen sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Olivia sighed as she opened the door," What are you guys doing?" she asked, walking in and leaning against the counter.

"I woke up, because I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep so I woke Maureen up. She said the only way she was staying up was if we got some coffee, so here we are," Kathleen said.

Olivia walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug," What was your nightmare about?" she asked curiously, taking a seat at the table.

"It's no big deal. You should go back to bed, Olivia. You have a lot of stuff to do and people to take care of, you need your rest," Kathleen said.

Olivia smiled," Don't worry about me, sweetie. Plus, you're one of those people, so tell me what your nightmare was about," she said kindly.

Kathleen looked down at the table and ran her finger around the rim of her coffee mug absentmindedly," It was about mom," she said quietly.

"Well, I figured that much, what did your mom do in the dream?" Olivia asked.

"She, she killed," Kathleen started, not able to finish.

Olivia leaned on the table and took Kathleen's hand reassuringly," Who?" she asked.

"You," Kathleen replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sweetie, i'm right here. You're mom is in jail. She can't hurt you, or your siblings, or me or your father. We're all safe," Olivia said reassuringly.

"I know, that's just what happened in my dream," Kathleen said, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

Olivia smiled at the blonde warmly," That's to be expected, sweetie. You've been through a really tough time," she said quietly.

Kathleen nodded," She's supposed to take care of us, that's what moms are for," she said quietly, still looking down at the table.

"I know sweetie. Your mom has a lot of problems that she needs to work through," Olivia said.

"I just don't understand how it got this bad," Kathleen said, shaking her head.

Olivia shook her head," I don't know, sweetie," she said, sadly.

Kathleen chuckled a little," You know, Olivia, she always blamed you for the divorce," she said.

Olivia's smile faded," Well, sweetie, you know that I had nothing to do with that, right?" she asked.

Kathleen looked up at Olivia for the first time since they had started talking," Of course, Liv. I know you would never do anything like that," she said reassuring her.

Olivia smiled," Good," she said, standing up.

"Are you going back to bed?" Maureen asked.

Olivia nodded," Yes, but i'm putting you two back in bed first," she said, taking each of the girls' hands and pulling them gently back into the spare bedroom. She tucked them both in, kissing their foreheads softly.

"Liv," Kathleen called as Olivia walked towards the door.

"Yeah sweetie?" Olivia asked, turning around.

"Can you just stay here until I fall asleep?" Kathleen asked shyly.

Olivia smiled and walked back over to the bed, sitting at the foot of the bed," Of course, sweetie," she said.

Kathleen smiled," Thanks," she said.

Olivia nodded," No problem sweetie, now get some rest," she said, leaning against the footboard. Olivia sat and watched Maureen quickly fall asleep and Kathleen lay there, looking at the wall for a while, until she finally closed her eyes. Olivia got up off the bed and checked to make sure that Kathleen was asleep before walking back into the living room and laying down beside Elliot again. Elliot subconciously wrapped his arm around her and Olivia quickly drifted off.

Olivia woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. She decided to go ahead and get up and fix the kids breakfast. They would probably be up anytime now. She slipped out of Elliot's arms again and walked into the kitchen. She started making pancakes, but turned when she heard the door swing open. "I didn't know you cooked," Elliot said, walking up to her.

Olivia smiled," El, it's just pancakes, I got the mix from a box. It's not rocket science," she said, kissing him softly. She turned back to the pancakes and flipped the last one onto the tray.

"How long have you been up?" Elliot asked, getting plates down from the cabinet.

"About an hour," Olivia answered, getting a can of formula out of the cabinet and looking at it curiously."Did you go grocery shopping?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded," Yeah," he answered.

"When?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday while you were gone I just ran up the block really fast," Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled as she mixed some formula for Jake,"Thankyou, babe," she said as she got down a bowl and poured some cheerios in it for Eli.

Elliot smiled," You're over here being Super Woman, the least I could do was pick up a few groceries," he said.

Olivia smiled," I'm definitely not super woman," she said, walking towards the door to go get the kids for breakfast.

Elliot smirked," You could have fooled me," he said jokingly. Olivia stopped and turned to Elliot.

"We need to go look at houses today," she said, remembering.

Elliot nodded," Ok, but how are we going to manage getting all the kids there and back?" he asked.

Olivia pursed her lips," I don't know. Do you think they could manage here for an hour or so while we drop by a realtor's office?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged," I don't know," he said honestly.

Olivia sighed," Let's see how they do during breakfast, then we'll decide," she said decisively, walking out of the room. She gently woke all the kids and carried Eli and Jake into the kitchen. Kathleen and Maureen passed her on their way to the living room with their food, with Lizzie and Dickie close behind them. Elliot was helping Gabbi and Bree with theirs, and they were eyeing him, still not sure about him yet. Olivia smiled at the girls as they looked up at her when she entered the room," Hey guys, did you sleep alright?" she asked.

Gabbi nodded," Yeah we did," she answered.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Olivia asked.

Gabbi shook her head," Nope," she said as Elliot handed her and Bree their plates," Thankyou," she said politely, smiling. The two girls walked into the living room and Olivia passed Eli to Elliot who took him gladly and got the bowl of cheerios that was sitting on the counter. Olivia got the bottle of formula and followed Elliot into the living room. They all ate, making casual conversation. When everyone had finished Olivia and Elliot gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Elliot asked, loading the dish washer.

"I think they'd be ok for an hour or so," Olivia answered honestly, handing Elliot another dish.

"I think so too," Elliot said, putting the last of the dishes in and closing the dish washer.

"Well, let's go ask them to make sure," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded and smiled," Good idea," he said as they turned to walk into the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

The kids were all sitting around the coffee table, some on the couch, some on the floor, watching T.V when Olivia and Elliot walked back into the living room. "Hey guys, me and Elliot need to run some errands, it won't take too long, do you think you'll be ok here for about an hour?" Olivia asked.

Kathleen nodded," Yeah, me and Maureen can handle it for a little while," she said, smiling.

Olivia smiled," Ok, then, we're going to get ready," she said, turning and walking towards her bedroom, Elliot close on her heels. Elliot shut the bedroom door behind them and Olivia quickly picked out a pair of jeans and a v neck, purple shirt, locking herself in the bathroom. She got dressed quickly and straightened her hair before putting on her makeup. She opened the door to see that Elliot was already dressed and putting on his shoes. Olivia put her shoes on quickly and grabbed her keys, wallet, and cellphone, putting them in various pockets. She turned to Elliot who was smiling at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Elliot said casually.

Olivia smiled and walked up to him, kissing him softly," Ready to go?" she asked.

Elliot nodded before planting another kiss on Olivia's lips," Yep," he said. Olivia smiled at him and opened the door. The kids were all still sitting around, watching T.V. She smiled at them," We'll be back in a little while," Olivia said reassuringly. She walked through the kids, giving each one a kiss on the top of the head.

"I'll call if we need anything," Kathleen said as Olivia and Elliot prepared to leave.

Olivia nodded," I'll keep my phone on," she said, smiling and opening the front door. Olivia and Elliot walked down the stairs to her car. Surprisingly, she tossed Elliot the keys. He caught them and waited until they were both in the car and he was starting the engine to speak.

"Letting me drive? Are you sick?" he asked jokingly.

Olivia smiled," I'm just really not in the mood to drive today. I'm tired," she answered.

"I noticed you got up in the middle of the night," Elliot said, pulling out of the parking spot.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, I heard someone in the kitchen, so I got up to check it out," she informed him.

"Who was it?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Kathleen and Maureen. Kathleen had a bad dream and made Maureen get up with her. They were drinking coffee," Olivia answered.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, I guess, Kathy killed me," Olivia replied.

Elliot looked over at her as they pulled up to a stop light," What?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged," It was just a dream. She's just scared," she said.

Elliot nodded," I know," he said quietly.

Olivia took his free hand and gently squeezed it," It's going to be ok," she said reassuringly.

Elliot nodded," I know," he repeated.

Olivia smiled," So, what realtor are we headed to?" she asked casually.

"Um, I don't know. We could go to the one that I used to find my apartment. He was nice and he did a really good job," Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded," Ok, sounds good to me," she said.

"So, where do we stand with Gabbi, Bree, and Jake?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked in response.

"Are we adopting them? What's going on?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed," I'm not sure," she said quietly.

"Well, before we find a house, we probably need to know. If we don't get them, we only need four bedrooms. If we plan on it, we need to look at six or even seven bedroom places," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded," Why don't we just look at both? I'll call Cragen and see if they've been put up for adoption after we get home. And, Eli and Jake could probably share a room if we decide to get them," she suggested.

Elliot nodded," What if they are up for adoption? Do you want them?" he asked, pulling into a parking spot in front of the realtor's office.

Olivia sighed and looked at him," Do you?" she asked.

" I asked you first," Elliot replied, smiling.

Olivia smiled," Honestly, yes, I do want them," she answered.

Elliot smiled," I'm glad you said that," he said.

"You want them too?" Olivia asked.

"Well, yes, and the fact that getting them would make you happy, just makes it even better," Elliot said.

" El, you already have 5 kids, you really want three more?" Olivia asked, sincerely.

Elliot nodded," If I get to raise them with you," he said, smiling.

Olivia leaned over and kissed him," You are so sweet, i've never seen this side of you," Olivia said, pulling away.

Elliot shrugged and kissed her again," Let's go talk to the realtor," he said, opening his door. Olivia got out of the car and Elliot walked up behind her, slipping his hand in hers. They walked in, hand in hand, and saw a young woman sitting at a desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, we need to see Mr. Sampson," Elliot said, just as polite.

The woman smiled," He's in an appointment right now, but he should be out soon. You can have a seat over there while you wait," she said, gesturing towards some chairs against the wall.

Olivia smiled," Thank you," she said as she pulled Elliot over to the chairs. They sat patiently, in comfortable silence, grasping eachother's hands until the realtor walked out from the back with a young couple.

"I'll look around and call you when I find a few things to look at," he said, smilling broadly. The young couple thanked him as they walked out the door and he turned to Elliot and Olivia, sitting in the corner. "Elliot, it's nice to see you again, who's this?" he asked, looking at Olivia.

Olivia smiled," I'm Olivia," she said, extending her hand. Mr. Sampson shook it and looked at Elliot.

"How'd you get her?" he asked jokingly.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist," Just got lucky," he replied.

Mr. Sampson chuckled," Well, what can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Well, we need some listings for 4 bedroom places. And, also, 6 bedroom places," Olivia answered.

Mr. Sampson nodded," Budget?" he questioned.

"Well, we're both detectives, if that gives you any idea," Olivia said, smiling.

Mr. Sampson smiled," No problem, I should have a couple of choices for you by tomorrow. Elliot, I already have your number, so i'll call you, tomorrow or the next day, with some places to look at," he said.

Elliot nodded," Thank you," he said, turning with Olivia to head towards the door. They walked out together and got in the car. Olivia pulled out her phone as Elliot started the car. She quickly dialed her Captain's number.

"Olivia, what can I do for you?" Cragen asked.

"Gabbi, Jake, and Bree, are they up for adoption yet?" Olivia asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, why?" Cragen asked, hoping he knew the answer.

" Me and Elliot are really interested in adopting them," she answered.

Cragen couldn't help but smile," I'll make some calls for you. Normally, adoption takes at least a month, but considering the situation with these kids and who you guys are. I can probably pull some strings and the papers will be able to be signed by the end of the week," he said.

Olivia beamed," That would be great, thanks Cap," she said.

"No problem, Olivia. I'll call you when I get some more information," Cragen said, hanging up. Olivia couldn't help the smile that came across her face as she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Elliot asked.

" He said that the papers should be ready to sign by the end of the week," Olivia said, turning to look at Elliot.

A bright smile came across his face," Really?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, he said he'd pull some strings for us," she informed him.

Elliot brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly," That's great babe," he said.

Olivia smiled,"" I can't wait to tell them. Do you think they'll be excited?" she asked.

Elliot nodded," I know they will. I think they're still a little iffy about me, but they love you, Liv. They will be stoked," he said.

Olivia nodded," They'll warm up to you, they just haven't had much luck with men, or people for that matter," she said reassuringly.

Elliot nodded," I know they will," he said.

Olivia smiled as they pulled up in front of her apartment building," I hope that realtor finds us a place soon," she said.

Elliot nodded," Me too," he said as he shut the car off.

" Have you called your lawyer yet about getting custody of the kids?" Olivia asked as she got out of the car.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, she said that it wouldn't be too hard to get. Especially if Kathy goes to jail," he said, walking up beside Olivia as they ascended the stairs.

Olivia smiled," That's great!" she said.

Elliot nodded as Olivia put her key in the door," Yeah, it'll be a good chance for them to get back on track," he said.

"Well, let's tell them the good news," Olivia said, opening the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're back," Kathleen said, smiling as Olivia and Elliot walked through the front door.

Olivia smiled," Yeah," she said.

"Where did you guys go?" Maureen asked.

"Well, we went to get a realtor to start looking for houses for us," Olivia answered.

Lizzie's eyes widened," We?" she asked.

Olivia nodded," Unless you guys don't want to live with me," she trailed off.

Lizzie shook her head," No, we want to live with you!" she exclaimed.

Olivia smiled," That's what I thought," she said, sitting down on the couch next to Lizzie. Elliot sat down next to Olivia and looked at the sight before couldn't help but smile. Olivia was so good with the kids. She was already like a mother to them. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever saw. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Olivia say his name," El, you alright?" she asked, seeing he was out of it.

Elliot smiled," I'm great," he replied.

Olivia smiled," Ok," she said turning to Gabbi and Bree who were sitting at the floor, looking at her questioningly. " Are you guys ok?" Olivia asked.

"Are we going to have to go somewhere else? We want to stay with you," Gabbie said sadly.

Olivia looked at Elliot who shook his head," Sweetie, we don't know yet. I promise we're working on it,though," she reassured her.

Gabbie nodded," Ok," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. Olivia sighed, it killed her to see that little girl so sad, but she didn't want to tell them about her and Elliot adopting them until they were sure that it would happen. She didn't want to get their hopes up just to let them down. She looked at the clock and remembered the promise she had made to Amy yesterday. She stood up and pulled Elliot into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I have to go visit the rape victim I talked to yesterday. I promised I would visit her today," she said quietly.

Elliot nodded,"Ok," he said.

Olivia poked her head in the living room," I have to go visit someone, i'll be right back, guys," she said, smiling at them.

Kathleen nodded," Ok," she said as Olivia went back into the kitchen. She walked over to Elliot and kissed him before grabbing her coat and walking out the door. She quickly drove to the hospital and walked to Amy's room. She knocked on the door frame.

Amy looked up," Olivia, come on in," she said, smiling.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing today?" Olivia asked, walking in and sitting down in the chair next to Amy's bed.

Amy nodded," I'm...better," she said slowly.

Olivia smiled," That's good," she said nodding.

"They said I can go home today," Amy said, looking down at her hands.

"That's great, sweetie. Do you need help or a ride or anything?" Olivia asked.

Amy shook her head slowly," I don't really want to go," she said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because, it's safe here. He can't get me here," Amy said quietly.

Olivia sighed and took Amy's hand reassuringly," Sweetie, I promise you, he will never hurt you again," she said.

"Do you have any leads?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to the lead detectives on this case since I got your statement yesterday," she admitted.

"Then how do you know he won't hurt me again? He's probably mad that I called the cops. I can't go home! He'll kill me!" Amy said frantically.

"Sweetie, calm down. I promise you that he won't hurt you. We can get a squad car to go by your house every hour to make sure you're ok. We have measures that can protect you," Olivia explained.

Amy paused," Really?" she asked.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, sweetie, he won't hurt you. You did the right thing by coming to us,"she assured her.

Amy nodded," Ok, but I can't go home now. I have to wait for my parents. They're taking me home with them," she said.

Olivia smiled," Do you want me to stay until they get here?" Olivia asked.

Amy shook her head slowly," No, you can go home. I'm sure your family misses you," she said.

Olivia nodded," Are you sure? I can stay if you want me to," she said.

Amy nodded," They'll be here soon. I'll be ok until then," she said.

Olivia smiled and handed her a card," My cellphone number is on the back. If you need anything, or you just want to talk, call me," she said.

Amy nodded," I will," she said, taking the card from Olivia.

"I'm serious, don't hesistate to call me. Any time," Olivia said as she got to the door.

Amy smiled," I will," she assured her.

Olivia smiled," Ok, see you later," she said, turning to walk out the door.

"Olivia," Amy called after her.

Olivia turned around," Yeah?" she said.

"If I text you my parents' address will you come and see me tomorrow?" Amy asked shyly.

Olivia smiled," Yeah, sweetie, of course," she assured her.

Amy smiled," Ok, i'll text you tonight or tomorrow morning," she said.

Olivia nodded,"Ok, sweetie," she said before walking out the door. Her phone buzzed and she took it out. Elliot was calling.

"Hey, babe, i'm on my way home now," she said as she got to the parking lot.

"Kathy isn't in lock up anymore," Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"She's not there," Elliot repeated.

"Like, she escaped?" Olivia asked.

"Mabye, a cop went to transfer her and neither of them have been seen since," Elliot said.

"I'll be home as fast as I can, call Fin, tell him what happened," she directed.

"Ok," Elliot said, hanging up. Olivia got in her car and started it. What the hell was going on?


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia rushed home. She could not believe what was going on. Kathy escaped from prison? Did the cop help? Did she kill the cop? Was she coming for the kids? All these questions were running through Olivia's mind at a million miles an hour. She pulled up in front of her apartment building and parked, jumping out of the car and locking the doors as she ran up the stairs. She quickly unlocked the door and let out a deep breath when she saw that all the kids were still there. She took off her coat, threw her keys on the counter, and slipped her shoes off before walking to sit on the couch next to Elliot. The kids all looked shocked and scared at the same time. Kathleen was sitting in the floor, holding Eli close to her chest. Lizzie and Dickie were sitting together on the floor, leaning against the couch with blank expressions on their faces. Maureen was sitting next to Kathleen with her arm wrapped around her, rubbing her back , Jake, and Bree were all sitting on a blanket on a floor, Gabbi looked confused, and Bree was playing with Jake. Olivia sighed as she looked at Elliot. He looked calm, but she knew that it was just a show for the kids. She knew that, inside, he was freaking out. She took his hand gently and pulled him into the spare bedroom, where they could talk in private, but still watch the kids. "Are you ok?" Olivia asked, clearly concerned.

Elliot nodded, even though he knew just as well as she did that he was not," Yeah, I'm fine. I called Fin. They put out an APB on her and they're sendind a squad car over, just in case she comes her," he said.

"That's great, but that's not what I asked. I asked if you're ok, which you answered with a lie. Now, let's try this again. Are you ok?" she repeated.

Elliot sighed," Yes, babe, i'm really ok. I'll be better, though, when Kathy is back in a jail cell where she belongs," he admitted.

She smiled reassuringly," Babe, they're going to get her. Everything's going to be ok, and if she even thinks about coming here, I will kick her ass," she said, recieving a smile from Elliot.

"Not if Maureen gets to her first. She is beyond pissed," Elliot said.

"Well, that's no surprise. I am too, and i'm not related to them," she said, shaking her head.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her losely," Olivia, you are as much their family, as I am," he said. Olivia smiled and responded with a kiss, before turning and walking back into the living room. Tears had began to run down Kathleen's face, while Maureen just watched, looking helpless. She quietly walked over, sitting down next to Kathleen and wrapping her arms around her. Once Kathleen was in Olivia's arms she let the tears pour out of her eyes. Olivia just sat there, holding the younger blonde woman, and letting her tears soak her shirt. Maureen watched, still looking helpless. Olivia knew how she felt. She wished she could help. Just take away the pain, but neither of them could do that, and they both knew that. Lizzie got up slowly and walked over to Olivia, sitting down next to her and laying her head in her lap. Olivia took one arm away from Kathleen and gently began to rub Lizzie's back. Olivia's heart broke for these poor kids. They didn't deserve what was happening to them. What their mother was putting them through.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door. Elliot got up and went to the door, looking through the peephole. He opened the door to the uniformed officer. "Hi, i'm Officer Green. I just wanted to let you guys know that I was here," he said.

Elliot nodded," Thankyou. Do you know what Kathy looks like?" he asked.

Officer Green nodded," Yes, I have a picture in my squad car," he informed him.

Elliot nodded," Alright, thanks. Let us know if you see anything," he said, closing the door and locking it. Elliot looked at his kids, all distraught, sitting around the room, crying. He fought back tears as he walked into Olivia and his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed, letting a few tears fall.

Olivia sighed and passed Kathleen over to Mauree. She laid Lizzie's head down gently as she stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She knocked once, lightly, before opening it to reveal Elliot, sitting on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. Olivia entered quickly and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she sat down next to Elliot and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "El," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," he said, wiping his tears away with his free hand.

"El, you can't lie like that to me. I know you better than that," Olivia said.

Elliot shook his head," Don't worry about me, the kids need you. Go back and be with them, i'll be there in a few minutes," he said.

Olivia shook her head," I'm not leaving you like this. You need me too," she started. She gently turned his face towards hers," You don't have to put up that wall. We're your family. We love you even if you cry. It's ok," Olivia said slowly.

Elliot shook his head," I have to be strong for them," he said.

Olivia smiled," El, what they need right now, is a dad who isn't afraid to cry. They need to know that it's ok to cry," she said.

Elliot nodded," Ok," he said, standing up. Olivia stood up with him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She kissed his cheek softly as they walked back out into the living room. The kids all looked up and a shocked look came across the Stabler kids' faces when they saw the tear streaks down their father's face.

"Are you ok, Dad?" Kathleen asked, her eyes dry now.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, i'm ok. I just feel bad for you guys, that's all," he explained.

Kathleen walked over to her dad and wrapped her arms around him," I love you dad," she said quietly. Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, sweetie," he replied. Olivia smiled as the door rang. She quickly went to answer it, looking through the peephole before opening the door.

"Officer Green, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I just spotted the suspect," he informed her.

Olivia's face fell," Where?" she asked.

"She was right outside the front door to the building. I got out of my car to apprehend her, but when I got out she was gone," the young officer explained.

Olivia's heart sank," So she could be in the building," she inquired.

The officer nodded," I'm afraid so," he said quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come in," Olivia said quickly.

The officer shook his head," Ma'am if you don't mind i'm going to stand out here. I'll stay here in front of the door," he said.

Olivia nodded," Ok, let us know if you see anything," she said, shutting the door. She motioned for Elliot to come over and he complied quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The officer saw Kathy out front," Olivia said quietly.

Elliot's face fell," Did he get her?" he asked hopefully.

Olivia shook her head slowly," No, El. He lost her," she said.

Elliot sighed,"What a fantastic cop," he said sarcastically.

"El, this isn't his fault. Kathy has obviously proved that she is a sneaky bitch," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded," I know. I just, need someone to blame this on I guess," he said quietly.

Olivia nodded and laid her head on Elliot's chest as he wrapped his arms around her," I know, El. Trust me," she said. There was a commotion outside the door. Olivia's eyes widened and she looked out the peephole. She saw Kathy. She had taken the young officer's tazer and was using it on him. Olivia turned away, panick filling her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Kathy, she's out there, she's tazing Officer Green," Olivia whispered.

Elliot's eyes widened," She's out there?" he asked, going for the door knob.

Olivia grabbed his arm," El, we have to be smart about this. She is obviously out of control and neither one of us want to get hurt, or to get the kids hurt," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded," Ok," he said softly.

"I'm gonna' get the kids into the bedroom,you stay here and watch her, make sure she doesn't go anywhere, but do not go out there," Olivia said, walking into the living room. "Hey, guys. I need you guys to go into the bedroom right now," Olivia said, smiling.

"What's going on?" Kathleen asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just need you to do it, now, i'll explain later," Olivia said, scooping Jake and Eli up and walking into the bedroom. She laid them both down in the center of the bed and helped Gabbi and Bree up onto the bed. Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie came into the room and sat down on the bed. "Ok, guys, I'll be back to get you guys in a little bit. Don't come out until I come back, ok?" she asked.

Maureen nodded," Ok, Liv, i'll make sure we all stay in here," she said.

Olivia smiled," Thanks sweetie," she said, walking out the door and closing it behind her. "Sweetie, can you lock the door please?" she called through the door.

She could hear someone get up and the lock on the door click," It's locked, Liv," Maureen said.

"Thanks hon," Olivia said, waiting until she heard her sit back down on the bed to turn and walk into the kitchen. Elliot was looking through the peephole. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, walking up beside him.

"He passed out, she's just pacing now. She put the tazer down, but she has a gun," Elliot said. Olivia nodded and grabbed their guns off the top of the fridge, where they had been keeping them since the kids had been around. She handed Elliot his gun and they both trained them at the door while Olivia slowly unlocked it and took the chain out. She glanced at Elliot, who nodded at her, before opening the door. Both of their guns were aimed right at Kathy's head and Kathy froze. "Kathy, you need to put the gun down," Olivia said calmly.

Kathy shook her head," No, bitch, you need to put your gun down," she said, aiming the gun at Olivia.

"Kathy, put the gun down. This has gone far enough," Elliot said.

Kathy turned her gun to Elliot," I want to see the kids," she said.

Elliot shook his head," That's not going to happen Kathy," he said.

"Unless you put the gun down," Olivia butted in, shooting a quick glance at Elliot, that went unnoticed by Kathy.

Kathy turned towards Olivia, keeping her gun on Elliot," What?" she asked.

"Kathy, we can't let you see the kids while you're holding that gun. It will scare them," Olivia reasoned.

"You wouldn't let me see them," Kathy said, shaking her head.

Olivia nodded," Yes, I would. I understand that i'm not their mother and I never will be. They've been through a lot of stress and i'm sure they would really, really like to see you," she said.

Kathy nodded," You will never be their mother, because i'm their mother. They see right through that game that you play with them. Trying to use them to get close to Elliot. You know, it won't work. He still loves me. He will never, ever love you like he loves me," she said, lowering her gun a little.

Olivia sighed," Yeah, you're right. I don't care about those kids, I was just trying to get close to Elliot. I realize now that he will never love me like he loves you. And he does still love you. He told me that he wanted to get back together with you," she said, sadly.

Kathy smiled and looked at Elliot," Is that true?" she asked. Elliot just nodded and smiled back at her. Kathy turned back to Olivia," Guess you lose, stupid bitch," she said angrily.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, I do. Now, can you please put down your gun so you can go see your kids?" she asked calmly. Kathy waited a minute before she put down her gun, but she did. She put it down on the floor and the minute she did Olivia rushed over to her, getting her down on the ground. Elliot walked into the kitchen quickly and got her hand cuffs. Olivia took them from him and cuffed her while Elliot checked the pulse on the officer. Elliot got his phone and quickly made a call for a squad car and an ambulance. Olivia pulled Kathy up to her feet. "Who's the stupid bitch now?" she asked, sitting Kathy down in a chair.

Kathy shook her head angrily," You lied to me!" she said.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, I did. Those kids hate you and i'm pretty sure Elliot does too. I told you to stay away," she stated.

"I don't have to listen to anything you say," Kathy spat.

Olivia smiled," Well, you didn't and look where that's gotten you," she said.

Elliot walked in and slipped an arm around Olivia's waist, kissing her cheek softly," And for the record, Kathy. I love Olivia way more than I ever loved you," he said.

"You're just lying to yourself Elliot. She's tricked you. Just like she tricked me. And like she tricked the kids. You'll figure that out one day and you'll come crawling back to me," Kathy said.

Elliot shook his head," I would rather die then come crawling back to you," he said as a police officer poked his head in the door.

"You have a prisoner for me to take Detective Stabler?" he asked.

Elliot moved himself and Olivia out of the way, letting the officer take Kathy out. Olivia slipped out of Elliot's grasp and walked into the hallway where they were loading Officer Green up on a stretcher," Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he'll be ok," the paramedic replied.

Olivia smiled," Thank you," she said before walking back into the apartment and shutting the door, locking it. She sighed and leaned her back against the door.

"That was good work back there," Elliot said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

She smiled," I try," she said playfully. Elliot chuckled and leaned down, planting a slow kiss on Olivia's lips. "I have to go get the kids," Olivia said, pulling away. Elliot sighed and let her go. She walked to the bedroom door and knocked lightly,"Guys, you can come out now," Olivia said.

"Liv, is that you?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's me. It's ok to come out now," she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Maureen unlocked and opened the door, looking out before letting the kids pass her out of the room. Kathleen handed a fussy Jake to Olivia as she passed her. Olivia gently bounced him and smiled," Awh, what's wrong, bubba?" she asked softly. The baby looked up at her and smiled, ceasing to fuss. Olivia turned to look at the kids who were all looking back at her expectantly.

"What happened?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia sighed and walked over, sitting down on the coffee table, facing the kids," Guys, your mom broke out of jail, but it's ok. She came here, but everything's ok, we got her and she's on her way back to jail," she said.

Kathleen's face fell," How did she break out?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head," She was being transferred for her upcoming trial, something happened to the cop, we're still not sure what, and she took his gun. She came here, there was an officer waiting for her, but she tazed him until he passed out. Your dad and I went out there and we managed to get her back in cuffs. An officer just left to take her back to jail," she explained.

"What a bitch," Maureen said, shaking her head.

Olivia sighed," Sweetie, she's still your mother," she said.

Maureen shook her head," No, a mother does not beat her kids until they have to be put in the hospital or are covered in bruisees. A mother doesn't call her child a little bitch. A mother does not break out of prison to come where her kids are, with a gun. You know what a mother does? She loves and takes care of her kids. A mother, does what you're doing, Liv," she said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia smiled," I may act like your mother, but i'm not," she said.

"As far as i'm concerned, you are," Maureen said, recieveing nods of agreement from Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie. Olivia smiled and stood up, kissing each of their foreheads softly.

"I love you guys," she said quietly.

"We love you too, Liv," Maureen said, smiling. Olivia turned and walked into the kitchen where Elliot was sitting at the table.

"Did you buy diapers yesterday?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, they're under the sink," he said. Olivia walked over to the sink and pulled a diaper out of the package. She got the wipes next to it and laid a blanket down, before laying Jake down to change his diaper.

"Are you ok, El?" she asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine, babe," he answered.

Olivia sighed," Elliot, you really need to stop lying to me," she said, throwing the dirty diaper in the trash and picking Jake and the blanket back up off the floor. She folded the blanket with one hand and laid it on the counter, also putting the wipes back under the sink.

"Liv, I," he started.

Olivia sat down next to him sitting the baby on her lap," Don't, El. Just tell me the truth, please," she begged.

Elliot sighed," I'm a little torn up," he said, shaking his head.

Olivia took his hand and squeezed it gently," Tell me what you're thinking," she said softly.

"I'm thinking about how sad my kids must be. How it must feel to be betrayed by someone you should be able to trust more than anyone else. How traumatized this must be. How long of a road this is going to be for them," Elliot explained.

Olivia was about to respond when Gabbi poked her head in," Liv, can I take Jake back in there with me and Bree. Bree wants to play with him," she said quietly.

Olivia smiled and carefully handed the small boy to his sister," Got him?" she asked before releasing him to Gabbi completely.

"Yeah," she answered and Olivia let go. Gabbi kissed Olivia's cheek softly," Thankyou," she said, walking towards the door. Olivia smiled as the door shut behind her and turned to look at Elliot.

She sighed," Yeah, El. It must be the worst. But, they still have someone that they can trust more than anyone else. And, I think, that's pretty good. They are traumatized, there's no denying that, and yes it's going to be a long road for them, but as long as they have you walking beside them, I think they'll make it," she said, reassuringly.

Elliot looked up from the table," You think so?" he asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded," Yeah, El. I do," she said.

Elliot smiled," Well, i'm not the only one they need. I think we'd all be pretty lost without you," he said.

"Well, I know we'd all be completely lost without you," Olivia said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Olivia stood up and Elliot pulled her into his laps. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," Elliot said, looking into Olivia's eyes.

"I love you too," she said, kissing his nose softly. They both looked up as the door opened.

"Dad, Olivia, I... oh, sorry," Kathleen said, looking down at the floor. Olivia smiled and stood up, Elliot behind her with his arm around her waist securely.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"I just need a new diaper for Eli," Kathleen said.

Olivia bent down and got a diaper and wipes out from under the sink and handed them to Kathleen," Do you want me to change him?" she asked.

Kathleen shook her head," No, I can do it," she answered before walking out of the room.

Olivia turned to Elliot and chuckled," Well, that was awkward," she said.

Elliot nodded," Yes it was," he said, kissing her again.

Olivia smiled and pulled away," We should start dinner," she said.

Elliot nodded," What are we having?" he asked.

Olivia sighed," I don't know, what did you get at the store?" she asked.

"We could have tacos," Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded," Ok, that sounds good to me," she said, getting the stuff out. They both began cooking, until Olivia's phone rang. She put the knife she was using to dice tomatos down and walked to the other counter, picking up the phone. "Hello," she answered.

"Olivia, I have some good news," Cragen said.


	23. Chapter 23

"Is it about the kids?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Cragen answered.

"Well?" Olivia prompted.

"I just got off the phone with their Social Services worker and the adoption agency that they are registered at. Long story short, you and Elliot can go in and sign the papers tomorrow," Cragen said.

"Thankyou, so much, Captain," Olivia said, almost in disbelief that it was happening so fast.

"No problem Olivia. Just give these kids a good home," Cragen said.

Olivia nodded," I will, Cap. We will," she said.

"Ok, Olivia. I won't expect you guys to come in tomorrow, but keep your phones on just in case we really need you guys," Cragen instructed.

"Ok, Cap," she said.

"Bye Olivia," Cragen said, hanging up. Olivia hung up and looked at Elliot, a smiled growing on her face.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked.

"Cragen," Olivia answered.

"What did he have to say?" he asked.

"We can go sign the papers for the kids tomorrow," Olivia answered.

Elliot turned around, smiling," Are you serious?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," Yep," she answered. Elliot quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Olivia, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She planted a long kiss on his lips and he set her back down on her feet, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That was fast," Elliot inquired.

Olivia nodded," I don't even want to think about how many strings he had to pull," she said.

Elliot smiled and kissed her again," It doesn't matter. All that matteres is that we are about to welcome three awesome kids into our family," he said.

Olivia smiled," Yeah, that's awesome," she said, nodding. Elliot kissed her one more time before they went back to cooking dinner, smiling the whole time.

They finished cooking dinner and called the kids in. They all made their plates and headed into the living room to sit around the coffee table and eat. Elliot glanced at Olivia and squeezed her knee gently, prompting her."Guys, we have some good news," Olivia said, her eyes sweeping over all the kids and resting on Gabbi.

"What's going on, Liv?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia fed Eli, who was sitting in her lap, another bit of taco and glanced at Jake, who was laying on a blanket on the floor, before answering," Well, tomorrow, me and Elliot are going to the adoption agency. To sign the papers for Gabbi, Bree, and Jake," she said.

Gabbi smiled," Really?" she asked.

Olivia nodded," Really, sweetie," she said.

Gabbi beamed," Yay!" she exclaimed.

Olivia chuckled and looked at Bree," Are you excited, sweetie?" she asked.

Bree nodded," Yeah, now you're going to be my mommy!" she said.

Olivia smiled," Yeah, I am, baby," she said.

"I have an announcement too," Maureen said.

"What, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow," Maureen said.

"Sweetie, you don't have to leave yet," Olivia stated.

Maureen nodded," I know, but I need to get back. I've already missed too much time," she said.

Olivia nodded," Well, I understand that," she said.

Maureen smiled," I trust you Olivia. You do a great job of taking care of everyone. You may not be our mother, but as far as i'm concerned, you're our mom," she said.

Tears came to Olivia's eyes," You don't know how much that means to me," she said, shaking her head.

"It's true Olivia. You are, seriously, the best. But, I need to go back to school, too. I'm leaving tomorrow, also," Kathleen said.

Olivia nodded,"Are you sure?" she asked.

Kathleen nodded," Yeah, i'm sure," she said.

Olivia sighed," Ok, then," she said. They all finished eating and Olivia helped Elliot clean up. After thhey had cleaned up, Olivia fed Jake some formula. When he was done eating she gave him a quick bath in the sink and then put him to bed in his make shift bed on the floor. Next, she did the same for Eli, giving him a bath in the tub and then putting him to bed in their bed. "Gabbi, Bree, you guys are next," she said, walking out of her bedroom. The two girls were sitting with Kathleen and Maureen, watching T.V on the couch. "Where's your dad?" Olivia asked.

"He said he had to go out, but he'd be right back," Kathleen said.

Olivia nodded," Lizzie and Dickie?" she questioned.

"They headed to bed in the spare bedroom a couple of minutes ago," Maureen answered. Olivia nodded and walked into the spare bedroom. Lizzie and Dickie were sleeping at opposite ends of the bed. She leaned down and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind her.

"Alright kiddos. You first Bree," she said, scooping the girl up and carrying herr into the bedroom, laying her down on her make shift bed,"Goodnight, baby girl," she said, kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"Goodnight mommy," Bree said sleepily. Olivia smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Ok, baby girl. You're next," she said, scooping Gabbi up. She carried her into the bedroom and laid her down next to Bree. She gently kissed her forehead and tucked her in," Goodnight sweetheart," she said.

Gabbi smiled," Goodnight mom," she said.

Olivia smiled as she walked out,"I think we're going to hit the hay too," Kathleen said, standing up.

"Already? It's only 10," Olivia said.

"Yeah, we need to get up early tomorrow so we can get to our first classes in time tomorrow," Kathleen answered.

"What time do you guys need to leave by?" Olivia asked.

"8," Maureen answered.

Olivia nodded," I'll set an alarm on my phone for 7:15, will that give you guys enough time?" she asked.

Kathleen nodded," Yeah, that's plenty, thanks Olivia," she said, hugging her.

Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead," No problem sweetie," she said, welcoming Maureen into the hug and kissing her forehead as well.

The two girls pulled away and walked towards Olivia's room," Goodnight," they said.

"Goodnight girls," she called after them. Olivia plopped down on the couch, exhausted. She dozed off, only to be waken up by Elliot's voice.

"Hey sleepy head," he said, chuckling.

Olivia smiled and sat up," Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went to the florist," he said, pulling out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

Olivia smiled and took them from him, placing a soft kiss on his lips," Thankyou babe, they're beautiful," she said, standing up and bringing them into the kitchen. She got a vase out from a cabinet and filled it with water. She put the roses in the vase and placed them on the table, in the center. Elliot walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did the kids already go to sleep?" he asked.

Olivia looked at the clock," Yeah, about 1 hour ago. Why did it take you so long to pick up those flowers?" she asked.

Elliot sighed," Well, I also made a call to Alex," he said.

Olivia turned around so that she was facing Elliot," Why?" she asked.

"Well, tomorrow night, she's going to watch the kids while we go out on a date. I made a reservation," Elliot said, smiling.

Olivia smiled," Where?" she asked.

"Well,that's a surprise," he said teasingly.

Olivia smiled," You are such an ass sometimes," she said playfully.

"That may be true, but i'm your ass," he said.

Olivia smiled and kissed him longingly," That's true," she said.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Big day tomorrow," Elliot said, pulling her into the living room.

Olivia yawned," Yeah," she said, pulling him down on the couch next to her. They laid down, sharing a blanket. Olivia kissed him one more time before cuddling into his arms," Goodnight, El," she said.

Elliot kissed her forehead," Goodnight babe. I love you," he said.

Olivia smiled," Love you too," she said, drifting off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I have been sick. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Fair warning: It's going to be a very fluff-filled chapter :)**

"Baby, wake up," Elliot said, gently shaking Olivia. Olivia groaned and settled deeper into Elliot's chest. Elliot chuckled,"As much as I would love to spend the whole day here, with you, we need to get up. We need to go sign the adoption papers for the kids and then we're going out," he said, smiling.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open," Ugh," she said.

Elliot smiled,"Come on, Alex is going to be here in half an hour," he said, throwing the sheets off of her.

She immediatly cuddled closer to him, curling into a ball against his chest, trying to find the warmth that she had just been robbed of," Why is Alex coming? We aren't going out 'til later, are we?" she asked.

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead softly," She's going to be here all day," he said.

Olivia smiled and sat up, getting out of bed," What do you have planned for today?" she asked, getting a pair of jeans and fitted shirt out of her closet.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," he said teasingly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow," I don't know if I like not being in the loop," she said, leaning against the doorway in the bathroom.

Elliot smiled, getting a pair of his own jeans and a t-shirt," Well, I guess you're just going to have to suffer then, because i'm not telling you," he said, walking to her and planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled and pulled away then," Fine then, no more of that," she said, closing the door on him. Elliot shook his head, smiling and got dressed.

On the other side of the door Olivia did the same, putting on some natural make up and straightening her hair. She walked out, fully dressed, and put her tennis shoes on. She walked into the living room to see Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, Gabbi, Bree, and Jake all sitting with Alex. Alex smiled up at her as she walked in," Mommy," Gabbi said, jumping up and running to her. Olivia smiled and bent down, wrapping her in a hug and smiling at the term of endearment. She kissed the top of her head softly.

"Hey baby," she said, releasing her.

"Is she staying with us today?" Gabbi asked, looking over at Alex.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, Aunt Alex is going to stay with you while me and daddy go and run some errands. Is that ok?" she asked.

Gabbi nodded," Yeah, that's fine," she said.

Olivia stood up and smiled," Good," she said walking with her back over to the couch. Gabbi climbed back into her spot between Alex and Bree. Olivia carefully kissed each kids' forehead and gave Alex a quick hug. "Thanks for doing this for us," she said.

"No problem, have a good day," she said, smiling.

Olivia smiled at her and walked into the kitchen where Elliot was," Ready to go?" she asked, attempting to slide his hand into hers.

Olivia smiled and dodged the move, crossing her arms," Yep, i'm ready," she said, opening the door.

Elliot shook his head," Are you going to do this all day?" he asked, heading out the door.

Olivia smiled and nodded as they headed down the stairs," Unless, of course, you decide to tell me what we're doing today," she said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking into the parking garage.

"Well, right now, we are going to sign the adoption papers for the kids. Does that earn me a kiss?" he asked as they got in the car, Olivia in the drivers' seat.

Olivia smiled," Sure," she said, leaning in and missing his lips, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek,"There you go," she said, starting the car.

Elliot sighed," You're such a tease," he said as she began driving.

Olivia smiled," You could just tell me what we're doing today, then, you can have all the kisses you want. I think i've made that pretty clear," she said teasingly.

"Well, then, I guess i'm not getting any kisses today," Elliot said stubbornly.

Olivia shrugged," Have it your way," she said, smiling. She quickly drove them to the adoption agency and they walked in together, not holding hands thanks to Olivia who had swiftly dodged the motion again after they had gotten out of the car. They quickly signed the correct paper work for all three kids and left, huge smiles on each of their faces, enjoying the thought of having a family with eachother. Olivia drove back to the apartment in comfortable silence. "So what's next on the agenda?" Olivia asked as they trudged back up the stairs.

"Well, you're going to change into some nicer clothes," Elliot answered as Olivia opened the door to the apartment.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"No questions, please. Just trust me," Elliot said, smiling.

Olivia sighed," Fine," she said, pouting playfully as she walked through the living room where they were all still sitting, coloring and watching t.v.

"Mommy? Aunt Alex said that you wouldn't be back for a while," Gabbi questioned, looking up from her coloring book.

Olivia smiled at her," Me and daddy are heading out again. We just had to come home and change," she said, walking into her bedroom. She went to her closet and pulled out a short black cocktail dress. Yeah, she was going to put Elliot through hell, not being able to touch her. She quickly changed and curled her hair, giving herself a more dramatic make up look as well. She put on a pair of black high heels and headed into the living room. "Where's Elliot?" she asked looking around.

"He's in the kitchen," Alex replied.

"Thanks," Olivia said, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, and, Olivia, you look fantastic!" Alex exclaimed.

Olivia smiled," Thanks Alex, I still have no clue what's going on, though," she complained.

Alex smiled," Trust me, you're going to love it," she said.

"Wait, you know what he has planned?" Olivia asked, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, looking back at Alex.

Alex smiled," Of course I do. That was one of the conditions to me watching the kids," she said, smiling.

"Tell me!" Olivia anxiously.

"She can't. We have to go," Elliot said from behind her.

Olivia spun around to see Elliot in a nice suit, smiling at her. Olivia blew a kiss to the kids," I'll see you guys later. And, Alex, we will need to have a talk," she said, jokingly stern.

Alex smiled," Yes ma'am," she said as Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"You look fantastic," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Olivia quickly wiggled free," Nope," she said, smiling and grabbing the car keys and her cell phone.

Elliot groaned, " Still?" he asked as they headed out the door.

Olivia chuckled," Yes, still," she said as they headed down the stairs. Elliot swiftly took the keys from her as they got to the car. Olivia got into the passenger seat and Elliot started the car.

"Close your eyes," he said.

Olivia looked at him," What?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked sweetly.

Olivia shook her head and reluctantly closed her eyes. Elliot drove quickly and Olivia could feel when he parked and shut off the car. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said, getting out and going to the passenger side, he helped her out and led her, one hand on her hip the other holding her's, to an unknown destination. "Ok, now you can open your eyes," he said, stopping.


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia opened her eyes,"El, why are we at the station?" she asked, clearly confused. Elliot didn't say anything, but led her into the squadroom, where there was a table sat up in the middle of the room. There was a nice red table cloth over it and two chairs. There were two plates of food and two glasses of wine, along with a candle in the middle of the table. Olivia turned to Elliot, still clearly confused.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Elliot asked, taking her hand. For the first time that day Olivia didn't pull it away.

Olivia nodded," Of course," she said softly.

Elliot smiled," That's why we're at the station," he said.

Olivia smiled and kissed him softly,"Who would have known?" she asked, shaking her head.

"That we would end up together? Just about everyone that has ever seen us together," he answered, joking.

Olivia smiled and shook her head," No, not that. Who would have known that Elliot Stabler has a romantic side?" she asked.

Elliot smiled," What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic in disguise," he said playfully.

Olivia smiled and kissed him again, deepening it this time. They stood there, kissing, for what seemed like hours, before Olivia pulled away, out of breath," This is very, very sweet," she said.

Elliot smiled and motioned towards the table," Should we eat?" he asked.

Olivia walked over, letting him pull out her chair for her," I'm starving," she said, sitting down. They ate, making casual conversation, remembering all of their years together. Olivia laughed," Do you remember that blonde woman who had the multiple personalities? She like you a lot! Then, she went and was talking to Kathy with that huge ass knife," she said.

Elliot laughed," Yes, she was... something else," he said. They continued their conversation, until they finished their food and wine. Olivia got up, walking over to Elliot and sitting down on his lap.

"I had a really good time tonight," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, the night isn't over yet," Elliot said.

Olivia arched an eyebrow," What's next?" she asked. Elliot stood up and placed Olivia down in his chair.

"Liv, I know this is soon. Really soon, but i've known that I love you for a long time. I don't want to spend another day not knowing whether you're mine or not. I don't know how you feel, but I am so in love with you it actually hurts sometimes. I just want to hold you and kiss you all the time. Would you, maybe, do the immense honor of being my wife?" he asked, kneeling down on the floor and pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Olivia's eyes widened and she froze, trying to register what was happening.

Elliot chuckled," Liv, please answer me," he pleaded.

Olivia shook her head, snapping out of the trance she had been in," Yes, yes, yes. Of course, yes," she said, a wide smiled coming to her face as he slid the ring over her finger. She launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and peppering kisses all over his face.

Elliot chuckled," I love you, Liv," he said quietly.

Olivia stopped kissing his jaw line," I love you too, El," she said, resuming her lips' attack on his face.

He smiled and lifted her up, bridal style," Let's go home," he said.

Olivia nodded and kissed him again," Yeah, let's go home," she agreed as he carried her to the car.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it was definitely an important chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

They drove home in silence, holding hands inbetween them. When they got back to the apartment they walked up the stairs together, Olivia leaning against him. She opened the door to see Alex sitting on the couch. The kids were all curled up in blankets on the floor. When Alex heard the door open she jumped up. She walked quickly over to Olivia and wrapped her in a hug," Now you know why I couldn't tell you. Now let me see," she said, pulling away and grabbing Olivia's hand. "Oh my God, Liv, it's gorgeous!" Alex exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping children in the other room.

Olivia beamed, throwing her glance over her shoulder where Elliot was standing," Yeah, I understand now. I'm still pissed, though," she teased.

"Yeah, right," Alex teased in return.

Olivia smiled," You're just lucky that i'm too happy to be pissed right now," she said.

"Well, I expect to be a bridesmaid. That's all I have to say," Alex said, putting her shoes on and getting ready to leave.

Olivia smiled," We'll see," she said and gave her another hug," Thanks for coming and watching the kids," she said as she pulled away.

"No problem, they were Angels. I had a lot of fun," Alex said, opening the door," Goodnight guys!" she said as she closed the door behind her. Olivia sighed happily as she locked the door and headed to towards the bedroom with Elliot. They stopped to give the kids each a kiss on the forehead as they walked past them. Olivia closed the door behind her and turned, once again, leaping into Elliot's arms and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Elliot walked backwards until the back of his legs met the bed, then, he turned around, laying her down on the bed. He pulled away and he could see all the passion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I think i'm going to make love to my fiancée," he said, smiling and bending down to kiss her again.

Olivia woke up to her alarm the next morning,"Ugh," she said as she slammed her hand down on the off button.

Elliot chuckled," Angry?" he asked, pulling her close to him and kissing her softly.

"I was trying to sleep and this damn alarm clock woke me up. Piece of shit," Olivia said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Do we have to go to work today?" Elliot asked.

"No, Cragen is giving us another day off. We go back tomorrow," Olivia stated.

Elliot nodded and smiled," Good," he said, kissing her again.

"Momma?" Gabbi questioned as she walked into the room.

Olivia pulled away and smiled at her," Hey baby," she said as Gabbi made her way over to the bed, crawling in next to Olivia. "What's going on baby girl?" Olivia asked as she kissed her forehead softly.

"I missed you yesterday!" Gabbi exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia chuckled," I missed you too, darlin'," she said.

Gabbi pulled away," What's for breakfast?" she asked.

Olivia took a minute to think about it,"How about pancakes?" she suggested.

Gabbi nodded eagerly," Yeah, yeah, yeah!" she yelled excitedly.

Olivia chuckled again, throwing the covers off of her," Wanna' help me make them?" she asked.

Gabbi jumped off the bed," Yeah!" she yelled again.

Olivia smiled and got out of bed, looking back at Elliot," Are you coming?" she asked.

Elliot nodded," I'll be right there, the realtor called me. I'm gonna' call him back," he said, lifting his phone to his ear.

Olivia smiled at him," Ok," she said, taking Gabbi's hand and walking out of the room, through the living room and into the kitchen. Gabbi and Olivia began making the pankcakes from scratch. She was watching Gabbi stir when Lizzie made her way into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," she said, kissing her forehead softly.

"Hey, Liv," Lizzie replied," Oh. My. God," she said, seeing the ring on Olivia's finger.

Olivia looked down and blushed," Your dad. Last night. He proposed," Olivia explained.

Lizzie's face lit up," Really?" she asked excitedly.

Olivia nodded," Yeah, really," she said.

Lizzie quickly wrapped the older woman in a tight hug," That's so great, Liv," she said excitedly.

Olivia smiled and pulled away," Really? You're ok with this?" she asked.

Lizzie nodded vigorously," Of course I am!" she exclaimed.

Olivia beamed," I was so worried you wouldn't be," she said.

Lizzie shook her head," Did you really think I wouldn't be ok with it, Liv? I love you! Dickie loves you! Eli loves you! Obviously, dad loves you! We all love you!" she said.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her in another hug," I love you guys too, sweetie," she said.

"Momma, I think it's ready," Gabbi said, turning around and looking at Olivia expectantly.

Olivia turned away from Lizzie," Ok, baby," she said, inspecting the bowl of batter. "Good job baby girl. It looks great!" Olivia said, kissing her forehead softly.

Gabbi beamed," I did good!" she said.

Olivia nodded," Yes, you did, sweetie," she confirmed as Elliot walked in the room, a broad smile on his face.

"He found us a couple of places to go look at," he said happily.

Olivia smiled," Really? That's great! When can we go look at them?" she asked.

"Today," Elliot answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: So, as you guys can tell, this story is drawing to a close. There's only going to be a few more chapters and, more than likely, they are just going to be fluff. This chapter is going to be the family getting their house, then i'll have their wedding, and probably one or two others, but if you don't like fluff, I would consider not reading the rest. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story! :)**

Olivia, Elliot, and the kids finished breakfast and got ready. The girls went with Olivia into the bathroom so she could get them ready and Elliot took the baby and Dickie. Olivia fixed the girls' hair, putting Gabbi's in a side ponytail, Bree's in a braid, and Lizzie's in a messy bun. She let them leave he bathroom while she put on her make up and curled her hair. She quickly changed into jeans and a red v-neck shirt. She slipped on some white tennis shoes before walking into the living room. Everyone else was just finishing getting ready,"Ready?" she asked.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, we're going to have to take two cars, though," he said.

Olivia nodded," Ok, i'll take Jake, Gabbi, and Bree," she said, grabbing her car keys.

Elliot nodded and grabbed his own," Alright," he said, picking up Jake. Olivia picked Bree up and took Gabbi's hand as they walked out the door. They walked down to the cars and Elliot helped Olivia get the younger kids into their carseats in her car. "See you there," he said, closing the car door.

"Love you," Olivia said, kissing him softly

"Love you too," he whispered against her lips before pulling away and heading to his own car.

They had been looking all day and they were all, frankly, exhausted. They were coming up on the last house the realtor had to show them that day. The sixth house they had visited. They liked the outside. There was a big yard and a fence. They could see a swingset in the backyard, too. Olivia and Elliot got the kids out of the car as the realtor pulled up. Elliot cradled Jake and Olivia situated Bree on her hip, also holding Gabbi's hand as he walked up, smiling at them.

"Let's see the house," Olivia said.

The realtor smiled," Alright, well, this is a 6 bedroom house, within your budget, with a nice, big, fenced in yard," he said, opening the front door.

"What's the catch?" Olivia asked as she ushered the kids inside.

"Well, it needs a little bit of repairs. A few floorboards need to be replaced and it needs to be painted, but other than that, the owner just wants to get rid of it," he answered.

Olivia nodded, looking around," That doesn't sound too bad," she stated, looking around. The kitchen was nice and opened into the dining room, which wasn't that big, but big enough for them. The living room was a nice size and all six of the bedrooms were nice as well. There was one bathroom downstairs and three upstairs.

Once the realtor finished showing the house he turned to Elliot and Olivia," So, thoughts?" he asked.

Olivia glanced at Elliot," Can we have a minute?" she asked.

The realtor nodded," Yeah, I have a phone call to make, so, just let me know when you're ready," he said, heading out the front door to his car.

"So, what do you think?" Olivia asked, turning to Elliot, Lizzie, and Dickie.

"I like it," Lizzie and Dickie answered in unison.

"I like it too," Elliot answered, rocking Jake gently as he started to fuss.

"Do you think we could handle the repairs with everything else that's going on?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded," We just get all the stuff, take a day off of work, and get Kathleen and Maureen to come help us and we could get it done," he answered.

Olivia nodded," I really, really like it here," she said.

"Well, then, should we just tell him we want it right now?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged," If you want," she said, taking a, still fussy, Jake from Elliot's arms and giving him Bree. She rocked him gently as the realtor came back in the room.

"So, how are you guys feeling about this?" he asked.

Elliot nodded," We like it a lot," he said.

"I still have another house to show you, but it's more expensive," the realtor said.

Olivia nodded," I think we want this one," she said.

He smiled," Great!" he said.

"So what happens now?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I will go and start some paper work, then you'll have some forms to sign, pay, and i'll give you the keys to the house," he said.

Olivia nodded," Alright, well, just let us know when you are ready for us to do our part," she said.

The realtor nodded as they all headed out of the house. He locked the door behind them," Alright, you can expect the call within the week," he said.

Olivia and Elliot both smiled at him and shook his hand," Thankyou," Elliot said as they headed to their cars. The realtor threw a "No problem," over his shoulder as he got in his car and drove away. Olivia sighed as her and Elliot buckled the younger kids into the carseats. "See you at home," he said, closing the door to the car and giving her a kiss.

"Ok," she said, getting in the car.

"Love you," he said,leaning in her car door window.

Olivia smiled and kissed him again," Love you too, El," she said. They drove home and all ate a quick dinner before taking showers. Olivia gave Jake and Bree a bath last, then tucked all the kids in before jumping in the shower herself. When she got out, Elliot was waiting in bed for her. She smiled as she shut off the bathroom light and crawled into bed next to him.

"Are you happy?" Elliot asked as she cuddled up close to him.

"Really happy. Are you?" Olivia asked, drawing small circles on his bare chest.

Elliot chuckled," I don't think I could be happier," he answered honestly. Olivia smiled and kissed him softly, pulling the sheets over them as they settled down.

"Tomorrow, we should call Kathleen and let them know about the engagement and the house," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded grogilly," We probably need to tell everyone else too," she said, yawning.

Elliot nodded," Yeah, but for now, let's just sleep," he said, kissing her forehead. Olivia nodded in agreement and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Liv," Ellito said softly.

"I love you too, El," Olivia said before drifting off into sleep, not really realizing how exhausted she was until she closed her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. School's really kicking my butt. I will really try to start updating more often, at least once a week. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but I'm really just trying to get back into the writing mode. But, enough of my rambling. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think!**

Olivia woke up the next morning and rolled over in Elliot's arms. She could hear Jake and Eli both crying from the living room. She sighed as she threw the covers off and slipped out of bed. She smiled when she walked into the living room and saw Lizzie carefully lifting Eli into her arms. "Hey sweetheart," she said as she lifted Jake and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Lizzie smiled," Morning Livvie," she said as she followed the older woman into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Olivia asked as she made a bottle for Jake and put some Fruit Loops in a bowl for Eli.

"Pretty good," Lizzie replied, taking the bowl from Olivia and putting Eli in his highchair.

She dumped the Fruit Loops out on Eli's tray," Are you lying to me," Olivia asked, turning to face Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head," No," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Sweetie, it's ok if you are still having nightmares. It's perfectly understandable," Olivia said reassuringly.

"They aren't that bad anymore," Lizzie mumbled.

"As we get settled down, they'll start to go away. Trust me," Olivia assured her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Thanks Livvie," Lizzie said, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

"No problem sweetie. Next time you have a nightmare, come and get me. I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep," Olivia promised, giving Lizzie one more gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"Ok," Lizzie said, smiling as Elliot walked in.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, kissing the top of her head. He kissed Olivia softly," Everybody else still asleep?" he asked, starting some coffee.

Olivia nodded," I think so," she replied. "I was thinking," she started," Maybe we could invite the girls over for dinner and tell them then," Olivia suggested.

"What about everyone at work?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I have some paperwork I need to finish. So, we could just go in for a couple of hours," Olivia suggested, pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Elliot.

Elliot nodded," Ok," he said.

Olivia turned to Lizzie," Can you and Dickie hold down the fort for a little while?" she asked.

Lizzie nodded, " Yeah, of course. Do what you guys need to do," she said.

Olivia and Elliot got dressed quickly," When the kids get up just help them make some bowls of cereal. Ok?" Olivia asked, grabbing her car keys.

Lizzie nodded," Ok," she said.

"We shouldn't be gone too long," Olivia said, kissing Lizzie's forehead softly.

"Take your time. We'll be fine," Lizzie replied, receiving a hug from her dad.

"See you later sweetie," Olivia said as she followed Elliot out the door.

"Bye Livvie! Bye Dad!" Lizzie called, closing the door after them.

"I'm gonna' call the girls," Elliot said as they got in the car.

"Ok," Olivia replied, starting the car. They drove through the crazy traffic and Elliot called his two oldest daughters.

"They can both come," Elliot confirmed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Great!" Olivia said, parking the car. They got out and Elliot instinctively took Olivia's hand as they walked to the elevator. They rode up in silence and stepped out when the doors opened. "Where's Cap?" Olivia asked, looking around.

"His office. Where else?" Fin asked sarcastically. Olivia and Elliot walked to the door and Olivia knocked twice before pushing it open," Cap?" she said questioningly.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Cragen asked, looking up from the stack of papers on his desk.

"We just wanted to let you know something," Olivia said, walking in and pulling Elliot in after her.

"What's up?" Cragen asked.

"I asked Liv to marry me," Elliot stated.

"And I said yes," Olivia continued.

Cragen took a second to take it all in, a blank expression on his face," Congratulations," he said finally.

"And we're moving out of my apartment and into a house," Olivia continued.

Cragen nodded," That's great, guys. How are the kids?" he asked.

"Great. They're adjusting well," Elliot answered.

"Good. I'm happy for you guys. All of you," Cragen stated.

"Thanks Cap. We couldn't be happier," Olivia said, smiling.

Don smiled and cleared his throat awkwardly," Well, is that all?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," I'll just pick up the paperwork on my desk and bring it in tomorrow when I come in," Olivia said.

Cragen nodded," Alright, see you two tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything," he said.

"We will," Olivia said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. She grabbed the small stack of papers on her desk and met Elliot at the elevator as it opened. "So when are Kathleen and Maureen coming over?" Olivia asked.

"Maureen will be over at about five. Kathleen will be over at about five thirty," Elliot replied.

"How do you think they're going to take it?" Olivia asked.

"They are going to be excited and they are probably going to squeal," Elliot said smiling and taking her hand.

Olivia chuckled," As long as they're not mad, they can squeal all they want," she said.

Elliot brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out," They're going to be happy, Liv. Why would they be mad?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged," I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous," she admitted as they got to her car.

Elliot smirked," So, let me get this straight. You can face rapists with weapons without a problem, but when it comes to telling my kids that we're engaged, you wuss out?" Elliot asked, buckling his seatbelt.

Olivia punched his arm playfully," I am not wussing out, Stabler," she said stubbornly.

Elliot chuckled as she started the car," Sure," he said.

"I just want their blessing," Olivia admitted.

Elliot took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and squeezed it reassuringly," They'll give it to us. They already love you, Liv," he said.

Olivia bit her lower lip and nodded," I hope so," she said.

**This was kind of just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be telling the girls and probably the moving process. I think it's going to be a lot of fun to write and read! I'll have it up within the next week!**


	29. Chapter 29

Elliot and Olivia drove the rest of the way home quietly. When they got there they trekked their way up the stairs, untangling their fingers from each other when they got to the door. Olivia unlocked the door and stepped inside, slipping off her shoes, throwing her keys down on the counter, and putting her paperwork down on the kitchen table. Elliot followed her into the living room where the kids were all lounging around, watching T.V." Hey guys," Olivia greeted, smiling.

Gabbi looked over, her face lighting up when she saw Olivia," You're home!" she squealed, jumping off the couch and running into Olivia's arms.

Olivia chuckled, lifting her up and resting her on her hip," Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good," Gabbi responded simply, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"What about you Bree?" Olivia asked, turning her head towards the toddler sitting on Lizzie's lap.

"Grrrreat!" Bree responded energetically.

Olivia smiled," Good!" she said, putting Gabbi back down on the floor and sitting down next to Lizzie on the couch. Elliot sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Dickie?" Olivia asked.

"Fine. Lizzie woke me up in the middle of the night, though," Dickie replied, shooting his sister a glare.

"Sorry," Lizzie mumbled.

"But, other than that?" Olivia asked.

"All good in the hood," Dickie said casually, earning a laugh from Olivia and his dad.

"Anyway, guys, guess who's coming over for dinner?" Olivia asked the group.

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

"Maureen and Kathleen!" Olivia answered.

Lizzie face lit up," Yay!" she squealed.

"Why?" Dickie asked.

"We have some big news for you guys," Elliot said.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"You'll find out tonight at dinner," Elliot said, smiling. Lizzie huffed, but didn't press it any further.

"Speaking of dinner, what do we want?" Olivia asked.

"Chicken!" Bree yelled.

Olivia chuckled," Ok… how about Chicken Alfredo?" she suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Can I help?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course," Olivia replied, checking the time. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll run down the street to the store really fast?" she suggested.

"Ok," Lizzie said, smiling, handing Bree over to Olivia, and heading into the spare room to change. Lizzie changed quickly and the two ladies headed to the grocery store. They got chicken, Alfredo sauce, and Alfredo noodles before Olivia paid and they left. They quickly made their way back to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia prepared dinner, with some help from Lizzie, and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. Olivia turned off the electric burner under the frying pan of chicken and noodles," Sweetie, check the sauce, make sure it's simmering, and if it is, then add it and the noodles to the chicken," Olivia instructed, turning to answer the door. "Hey Mo!" she greeted, receiving a hug from the blonde.

"Hey 'Livia, it smells great in here!" Maureen exclaimed.

Olivia smiled," We're having Chicken Alfredo," she informed her.

"Yum! Hey dad!" Maureen said as Elliot walked into the kitchen. Elliot hugged her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey Mo," he greeted, before turning towards Olivia," Is dinner ready?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," Yep, we're just waiting for Kathleen," she said, giving him a peck on the lips, before she turned to get plates and forks down. Olivia fixed plates for everyone, and by the time she finished, Kathleen was knocking on the door," Hey sweetie," Olivia greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Liv, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch," Kathleen said, hugging Olivia.

"No problem, sweetie. You got here just in time," Olivia said. As if on cue, Elliot brought the last of the extra chairs, with Gabbi, Lizzie, Dickie, and Bree in tow. "Lizzie, just go ahead and put Eli in his high chair, and Dickie, I'll take Jake," she said, extracting the little boy from Dickie's arms as everyone crowded in around the table.

"So, what's going on?" Kathleen asked curiously after everyone had found their seats and Eli had his food.

"Well, me and Liv have some exciting news," Elliot said, looking at Olivia who was gently bouncing Jake on her leg, with a secure arm wrapped around his tummy.

"I swear to God if there is another Stabler on the way, we're making a biker gang," Maureen said jokingly.

Olivia chuckled," No, I'm not pregnant," she informed them.

"Well, then, what's up?" Kathleen asked.

"I asked Liv to marry me ," Elliot said slowly.

It took a minute to sink in with the kids," What did you say?" Maureen asked, directing a hopeful gaze at Olivia.

"I said yes," Olivia replied. Kathleen was the first to jump out of her chair and wrap her arms around Olivia in a tight hug, followed by Lizzie and Maureen," So, you guys are ok with this?" Olivia asked after everyone had gotten seated again.

"Yeah, Liv," Kathleen replied, nodding.

"Of course, Livia'. We love you!" Maureen agreed.

"I have one work for you, Livvie. Duh!" Lizzie said, smiling.

Olivia chuckled as she looked at Eli, who was in his high chair next to her," What about you, little man?" she asked. Eli giggled and reached for her in response. Olivia chuckled as she kissed his hand softly, before turning her gaze on Dickie, who hadn't said a work since the announcement," Dickie, what do you think?" Olivia asked, taking a bite of her food.

Dickie shrugged," I don't know," he mumbled.

Olivia gave Elliot an anxious glance," Are you ok with me marrying your dad?" she asked.

Dickie nodded," Yeah," he answered simply. Olivia glanced at Elliot again and he simply shook his head, telling her to move on. Olivia reluctantly did so.

"And Maureen and Kathleen, you guys are the only ones who don't already know this, but we are moving into a 6 bedroom house," Olivia said.

Kathleen smiled," That's great!" she said excitedly.

"And we were wondering if, maybe, you guys could take off school one day and help us do some repairs on the house. Just some touch ups like painting and such," Olivia said.

Maureen nodded," Yeah, I think I can swing it," she said.

"Me too," Kathleen agreed.

"Just let us know when," Maureen said.

"Well, it might be a while," Olivia said.

2 Months Later

"Is that everything?" Olivia asked, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Yep, that was the last box," Elliot replied, closing and locking the back of the U-Haul.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the house," Olivia said, kissing him softly.

"Yep, the kids will be waiting," Elliot said, pulling her back to him for another kiss. "I love you," Elliot said against her lips.

Olivia smiled," I love you too," she said. Elliot kissed her one more time before releasing her from his grasp and getting in the driver's seat of the U-Haul. He let Olivia go ahead of him in her car and lead the way to their new house. They had just finished repairs the day before, but it was all ready to move their stuff into. Kathleen and Maureen had taken the day off of school to come and help them with the unpacking. Fin, Munch, and Cragen had all offered to help too, but Elliot and Olivia had refused, saying that work need them more than they did.

Olivia pulled up in the drive way and Elliot backed in next to her," Let's get this done," Olivia said, getting out of the car.

12 hours later, everything was finally unpacked, and the kids were all in bed. Olivia sighed as she plopped down on the bed next to Elliot," I hate moving," she grumbled. Elliot laughed as he rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"At least it's over," Elliot mumbled.

"Me too," Olivia mumbled, already out of it and on her way to unconsciousness.

"Goodnight baby, love you," Elliot said, turning off the lamp and pulling a blanket over them.

"Love you too, El," Elliot heard Olivia say as he kissed her cheek softly, before settling into a peaceful sleep of his own.

**Sorry, the end was kind of rushed, but I didn't really know how to end it. Next chapter will be the wedding! **


	30. Chapter 30

"Liv, You look stunning!" Alex gushed, handing Olivia her bouquet.

Olivia smiled and turned towards the mirror, admiring her mermaid style dress. She tucked a loose curl ,that had fallen out of her eloquent bun, behind her ear and adjusted her veil," You really think so?" she asked self consciously.

"Of course!" Alex replied as Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie entered, pushing Gabbi and Bri ahead of them gently.

"Mom! You look smokin'!" Maureen exclaimed, hugging Olivia tightly.

Olivia chuckled," Thanks babe," she said.

"Dickie is waiting on the bench outside the room. I think he wants to talk to you," Maureen said.

Olivia nodded,"Ok, I'll be right back," she said, placing a kiss on each child's forehead before heading out the door. Dickie smiled and stood up when he saw Olivia.

"You look really pretty, Liv," he said.

Olivia smiled warmly at him," Thanks sweetie. Maureen said you wanted to talk to me," she stated.

Dickie nodded," Yeah, I do,' he confirmed.

"Well, what's up?" Olivia asked.

"I just wanted to apologize. I have been acting like a total asshole ever since you and dad announced you were getting married. You have been nothing but good to me. To all of us. I had no right to talk to you the way I have been, or treat you the way I have been. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry," Dickie said, studying the floor the whole time.

Olivia smiled warmly and lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes," It's ok, Dickie. I know how hard the transition must have been for you guys. You were just kind of thrown into this whole thing. It wasn't fair, the way your mom treated you guys. You guys are all such great kids. You didn't deserve any of the stuff you have had to deal with. So, I understand why you may have acted up. You needed someone to be mad at, and I was probably a reasonable choice. It's ok," she said softly.

Dickie smiled and pulled her into a tight hug," You're the best...mom," he said.

Olivia smiled," Well, you better go back. Your dad needs his groomsmen," she stated, pulling away.

Dickie nodded,"OK," he said simply, turning and walking away. Olivia fought the tears brimming in her eyes as she walked back into the room with her bridesmaids.

"Are you ok?" Kathleen asked, seeing the tears.

Olivia nodded and gave the girls a reassuring smile," I'm great," she said.

"Well, Don called, he said they are ready for you and he'll be here in a minute," Alex said.

Olivia nodded," Well, then, let's get this show on the road," she said, opening the door for the girls.  
"Gabbi, Bri, you guys know what to do right?" she asked as the younger girls passed her.

"Yes momma'. We get to throw the pretty flowers," Gabbi said, giving her a bright eyed smile.

Olivia leaned down and kissed each of their cheeks,"Yes you do," she said, moving on to Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen. She wrapped all three of them in a group hug," I love you guys, so much,"she said.

"We love you too, mom," Lizzie confirmed.

Olivia pulled away and smiled," I'll see you guys at the alter," she said, kissing each of their foreheads. Alex stepped up next and wrapped Olivia in a tight hug," Thanks for watching the kids while we go on our honeymoon," Olivia said into her hair.

"No problem, Liv." Alex said, pulling away.

Olivia gave her a smile,"You're a good friend," she stated.

"I'm the best friend," Alex corrected, grinning.

Olivia chuckled and nodded," Yes you are," she said, following Alex out and meeting Don by the door to the alter. The music started and everyone made their way down the aisle.

"You look good, Liv," Cragen said.

"Thanks...Cap," Olivia said as Maureen started walking.

Cragen chuckled,"I'm walking you down the aisle at your wedding. I think you can call me Don," he said.

Olivia smiled,"Thanks again for doing this," she said.

"It's my pleasure," Cragen said, smiling at her.

"Well, I think we're up," Olivia said, taking his arm. They made their way down the aisle and Olivia's eyes never left Elliot's. The ceremony was a blur, and before Olivia knew it, Elliot's lips were attacking hers hungrily. She smiled when he, finally, pulled away. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," Elliot said. "Mrs. Stabler," he added as they turned to walk down the aisle together.

**The end! I hope you guys liked it, and thank you so much for reading. Also, be looking out for more stories! :)**


End file.
